A New Kind of Journey
by DankRobotOwl
Summary: Cilan/Clemont RarePair Fic. Post-Canon. It's been 6 long years since Clemont embarked on his journey with Ash. With Bonnie old enough to start a journey of her own and their father in a fit over it, Clemont drags Cilan into the mess looking for a shoulder to lean on, not realizing that Cilan needs a shoulder of his own and that both of them desperately desire each other's heart.
1. Chapter 1) On a Whim and a Letter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story was inspired by the bonus episode of Pokemon XYZ _The Ultimate Duo! Cilan and Clemont._ **If you don't understand a lot of what the this written piece eludes to, you can find an English sub on Youtube.** Also, please pardon beginner's mistakes. It has been a long while since I've written a piece of any merit but please let me know if you find anything wrong so that I may correct it! **This story includes homosexual depictions and written imagery, please do not interact if you don't support it.** Everyone is entitled to their own opinions and if you disagree with mine, I encourage you to "Love Thy Neighbor" and honor the Golden Rule. Be a gentlemen about it. **This story also includes many headcanons conforming as realistically as I can get them to canon characters and their canon personalities.** Feel free to PM me with questions or concerns! Reviews are much appreciated.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any characters, regions, or settings presented within this fanfiction. Pokemon, its characters, and its creatures belong respectively to Game Freak. Thank you, and enjoy

 **UPDATE:** _I am no longer on hiatus! Posts will be slow. Expect minor updates every 2 weeks or so._ _  
_ **Older chapters will still be updated as I see fit.**

-o-o-o-

Clemont sat at his desk, his hand on his cheek in thought. His pokemon partner Luxray was out of its pokeball per usual with his late night work. It would have been just like old times had a particularly nasty bout of loneliness not been plaguing the short, blond trainer yet again.

The large, cat-like pokemon brushed up affectionately against Clemont, its fluffy mane tickling his nose nose. The young man rubs his face before petting Luxray, his pen never leaving the paper despite this. The desk alone was cluttered beyond belief but he didn't seem to mind. An organized chaos, he would consider it. He knew where everything was after all. What would it matter to anyone else? Anyone else who wasn't Bonnie, anyway. Bonnie didn't count.

Looking out the window, Clemont's mind drifts off to the friends he'd had during his travels and even the ones he'd met for just a brief while. The memories swamped his crowded thoughts, forcing themselves through the mental barrier with the false comforts of nostalgia. "I miss them..." Clemont's voice breaks the silence after a time, turning his half absent attention to Luxray, "Do you ever think about them?"

Luxray only looked at him with its big, yellow eyes. He wasn't sure how to process the solemnity of his trainer's voice. It seemed to sound that way more and more frequently as of late and as a pokemon, Luxray wasn't sure it's own language would do Clemont much justice. Without a response to give him, Luxray stares, the light of the desk lamp causing his eyes to gleam in what Clemont hoped was compassion. Luxray tended to look intimidating no matter what it was feeling. It was funny to think such a powerful creature cared about him so much given his own admittedly scrawny build.

With only the wind outside to listen to, Clemont scratched behind his partner's ears, earning a satisfied purr. "I just wish they were still around sometimes," he says with with something close to regret.

Sometimes it was the seemingly aimless ramblings to your pet that helped the gears get turning, and now seemed to be one of those times. No sooner had the words left his mouth had an idea popped into his head. _A letter!_ He could write someone up! But who? Ash was surely off on at least his 10th adventure by now, knowing him. Serena was in the area but she had a showcase coming up soon and Clemont figured he wouldn't be of much use to her. Girl things confused him half the time anyway, especially with his younger sister Bonnie yelling at every female, stranger or non, about how they were _a keeper_. So who was really left? There were a few others, maybe another local gym leader but Bonnie would make that awkward. He was sure of it. As much as he loved her, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with her antics. A brother's patience could only stretch so thin.

Running out of realistic options to lean on, Clemont's affection starved brain turned to even the most remote of possibilities. Everything from one time meetings to frienemies came to mind, but only one option really stuck out to him: Cilan. He might be a safe bet. The green haired individual in question was rarely in town but at least that would give Bonnie less to work with. Though when Clemont really thought about it, Cilan was off doing his own thing as a Pokemon Connoisseur... _Wait- that was it,_ Clemont thinks to himself. _A Pokemon Connoisseur!_ Maybe he could write Cilan a letter. He wasn't quite sure how to word it, but he'd just have to try.

Glancing at the digital clock on his desk, he squints with realizing just how late it was. He'd have to get his sleep schedule under control soon but for now the practically nocturnal lifestyle would work in his favor. With his pen in hand, he sweeps the desk clean of its previous clutter, reapplying fresh pages to work with instead.

Just the idea of a letter was making Clemont excited, Luxray being surprised by the sudden surge of energy from his usually gloomy trainer. The pokemon watches with genuine interest as Clemont scrawls the beginnings of a somewhat informal letter. Cilan wasn't the inventor's favorite person in the world, but he was lonely in the friend department. His sister was great and all but she wasn't allowed to stay up late anymore and she was still fairly young. Some of the conversation topics he had were geared more towards staking out a name for himself as a renowned inventor. Bonnie could only grasp around half of the subject matter, and that was a generous assumption on his part.

Scrounging for an envelope, he stuffs the now completed letter in and hands it to Luxray to lick the seal. Hurriedly, he presses it closed and signs the address to the Striaton Gym. He knew he could probably just call him from a Pokemon Center but even with Clemont's love for science, he knew Cilan would probably appreciate a letter more as the connoisseur _was_ a fairly traditional man.


	2. Chapter 2) A Brother and Two Pains

Some days later Cilan sat at his bedside, leafing through the envelopes for that day's mail. Gym bills, Gym bills, Gym bills… _Not Bills_! Running a gym and a restaurant with his triplet brothers was expensive so it was rare they had anything but bills or fanmail from the self-appointed cheerleaders who loitered around all day.

Turning the letter over in his hands he reads off the return address. "What an interesting aroma! A letter all the way from Kalos?" With great enthusiasm he tears it open, carefully removing the neatly folded paper and spreading it out to read it.

Not a moment after the letter was removed, his brothers, Chili and Cress, burst into his room.

"Those girls slept outside the gym again-" Chili mentions unsurely.

"I can't say I mind the attention but sometimes it gets too much for even me!" Cress added, brushing his long, blue bangs out of his eyes.

Cilan chuckles at the petty problem of his brothers. "I'm sure they'll lose interest eventually. Even your favorite dish becomes lackluster after a while!" he offers optimistically, turning his attention to the letter once again.

"Oh, what's that you have there? Finally decided to respond to the fan mail? I thought that was Cress' job." Chili points out, taking the letter from Cilan carelessly to the point his thumb almost tore through the paper.

"An admirer maybe?" Cress teases, "I wondered when you were going to figure out which flavor best suited your taste." Both brothers were now behind Cilan, looking at the letter.

" 'Clemont'? That's not a girl's name."

Cilan was quick to correct him, still a bit surprised by the initial letter swiping, "Oh, Clemont is a friend from Kalos! We met at a fishing tournament, actually. He was very pleasant. Loves his sister, definitely a man of science, emotional." He chuckles softly in remembering Clemont's hi-tech fishing pole and how silly it was.

"Sounds just like your type~" Cress winks, Chili snickering from behind him.

Cilan ignores them, saying patiently, "Since you have the letter, why don't you read it off for me?"

He doubted there would be anything personal in it, him and Clemont not really being that close in the first place. He was shocked he'd gotten a letter from him at all! Clemont had seemed to be one of those people you met once and forgot about until you needed a good story to tell someone you spent more time with.

"A-hem!" Cress clears his throat, stealing the letter from Chili. It was quite wrinkled now. He begins to read, " 'Dear Cilan, I have a lot of time on my hands for the next week or so and I was wondering if you'd like to come to Kalos for a friendly dinner sometime? I was also curious to know if you would evaluate the bond between my partner Luxray and I. I've been through a lot with him and I felt that I wouldn't want anyone else but you to come evaluate us! I'm also going to a small convention somewhere in the outskirts of Lumiose City. I would be happy if you'd accompany me! I'm usually in this area but it's being held far enough away from my house that I need somewhere else to stay for the night if I'm going to make it there on time. If you meet me there, we can split the cost of a hotel room together and maybe take a look at the local shops. Please consider! Scientifically yours, Clemont.' "

Cress took a moment longer to reread the letter. "What? No dark secrets or desperate pleas for help or recognition?"

"Well now I'm just disappointed." Chili agrees.

"I, for one, think it was a very nice offer. I'm just not sure how you and Cress would feel about me leaving the gym again… That really would be a bitter situation for the two of you."

"Calm down, Cilan- We managed the gym without you for the time you were traveling with Ash. I'm pretty sure we have this handled if you really want to go." Chili replies, looking at Cress who was nodding his head in agreement. "Besides, it's better than watching you mope about it if you couldn't go."

"Y-you're really okay with it?" Their green-haired brother asked in disbelief, letting the mope-comment slide for now.

Cress took the stage, "Of course, you lunch-lady's tuna surprise! We wouldn't say it if we didn't mean it. Now go pack your things to see your distant lover~" He teases him once more, never tiring of such things.

Cilan didn't even bother responding, just rolling his eyes with a smile. Being part of a set of triplets was a pain sometimes, but at least you were never bored.


	3. Chapter 3) Reunion Time

Over the course of the next few days, Cilan and Clemont exchanged information through the Pokemon Center to fine-tune their plan to meet on Wednesday; the day before the convention was due to start. It seemed like forever before Clemont found himself at the airport with Bonnie to pick up his friend. He didn't really have a ride unless you included the bus, he just wanted to be there to help Cilan find their hotel. It would leave a bad impression if he left him to find the address for himself.

Searching among the sea of people, it didn't take as much time as he thought it would to pick out Cilan's vibrantly colored mess of hair. That, and Cilan practically towered over the living ocean. He was tall. Very tall. It suited him, though the blond couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by such a stark contrast between them.

"There you are, Cilan!" Clemont calls out to him hastily, wasting no time in taking him by the hand and leading him out of the crowd. He hated to seem pushy, but given as small as Bonnie still was, the risk of separation set him on edge. It was hard to believe that when he'd fist met Cilan, he'd been about her current size too. What had ever convinced his father to let the two of them outdoors and into the world? For the life of him, he just didn't know.

"It's good to see you two again!" Cilan greets the siblings warmly as soon as they were outside of the building. "It seems you've both managed to stay uniquely tasteful. Just like salt and pepper, you're strikingly different yet always together."

Clemont chuckles lightly in response, letting go of Cilan's hand now that they were out of range of the airport. "And I see you haven't changed a bit either. Well- Aside from you being a giant now. When did that happen?" he asks somewhat shyly, hoping he wasn't coming off as rude. It was hard not to second guess himself given that Cilan had probably been asked that question more than one-thousand times already by people other than himself.

"A couple years ago, actually," the connoisseur answers positively, to the inventor's relief. "Sixteenth birthday hit and I was off!" Cilan thrusts his arm upward for emphasis. "You wouldn't believe Chili and Cress are my brothers now, I'll tell you that. Chili's leaning towards pudgy and Cress is about average, I'd say. I think they look marvelous, anyway. It's just like my brothers to make it work. The fans outside our gym are a little bothered by the asymmetry, however."

Bonnie shuffles her feet with an impatient expression on her face. She wanted to be polite like the big kid she felt she was, but seeing as the duo likely wouldn't stop talking anytime soon, she shoves herself into the conversation. "Wow! I didn't know you had brothers! But I do know you can fish- Do you have more fishing things to teach me? Please please please? I really wanna catch something with you! Clemont said you were coming and I was so excited! Remember that _huuuuge_ Clawitzer that got away!?" She was practically shouting, hoping she'd keep Cilan's attention.

Dedenne, who was perched on her head, joins in with a perky cry of excitement. It had been a while since they'd seen the young man in person.

Cilan gushed at all the attention he was getting, making him feel a bit embarrassed. Waving his hand at Clemont, he hopes he doesn't offend him to humor his little sister. "I do! It's a shame it did, too. It really sounds like I'll have my plate full this visit, but I assure you both that I'll have enough time for whatever either of you will need. It's already been discussed with my brothers and they're okay with a few days' absence on my part. "

Clemont smiles to see how well Cilan could manage things, seemingly composed and unafraid of any social obstacle in his way. It was that attitude that had saved Bonnie so many years ago, and Clemont was thankful for it. He really just couldn't help himself but to thank him again, pulling Cilan aside, much to Bonnie's annoyance.

"You know, I still can't thank you enough for the last time we met…" Clemont states with a gentleness to his voice, looking at Bonnie, who'd grown bored already and skipped down the path with Dedenne in tow.

It was a very lucky thing she hadn't been smashed in that freak subway situation. If Cilan hadn't been there to help, Clemont wasn't sure what he would have done. If he was honest with himself, he still had nightmares about it. Sure, he'd seen things arguably worse than that, but he'd also been without the friends he'd grown so close to. Cilan was just a stranger turned acquaintance at the time. For him to so much as even care about the fate of Bonnie's life was something remarkable in itself. As far as Clemont was concerned, there was something special about the connoisseur he just couldn't place his finger on. For now he would just have to be content in knowing he was here and that Bonnie was safe.

There was a short span of silence as Cilan pondered what to say, his eyes softening with empathy. "Oh, Clemont… Anyone would have done it." he rests a hand on the blond's shoulder, patting it comfortingly.

The shorter of them pushes up his glasses, wiping his eyes to hide the start of tears. He doubted _anyone_ would have, but he was at least grateful for Cilan believing such a nice thought was true. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4) Impressions

In no time at all, the trio boarded the bus. In two trips they'd dropped Bonnie off with her and Clemont's father and in the second, the gym leaders stepped off to their hotel. It wasn't the ritz, but the convention wasn't until tomorrow anyway and the air was pretty chilly. It would be nice to go inside.

"Don't worry about the room, Cilan. I have it covered and you can pay me back when you can. Though if I'm honest, I don't think I'd be too bothered if you couldn't."

"Oh, I didn't take you for a gentleman. An interesting addition to an already robust flavor!" Cilan replies genuinely as the two receive their key and find their room.

"Hm. It's a little shabby, don't you think?" Cilan comments as he opens the door.

The carpet was worn and the curtains faded. It definitely wasn't pretty but the bed was double-wide and looked promisingly bug free. Unfortunately, the room was hardly any warmer than outside.

At the connoisseur's reaction Clemont starts to feel self-conscious about his decision, saying defensively, "I didn't want to pick an expensive one. It would be unfair to invite you and then have you split a big cost," he shrugs, seriously hoping he hadn't messed things up so soon. To his immediate relief, the other smiles.

"That's kind of you." Cilan changes his tone, not finding it very difficult to pick up on Clemont's uneasiness. His own focus soon shifted however, the flight having been longer than he'd anticipated. Checking the clock on the wall he reads the time. "5:42, huh? Say, how do you feel about dinner? My treat!"

"Dinner? Well yeah, if you're hungry we can go to a restaurant but I wouldn't feel right to let you pay for it."

"No no no, I mean I'll _make_ us dinner! Lucky for you, I brought my cookware." Cilan beams, tossing his bags on the bed and unloading an array of neatly stored, freshly polished bunch of pots, pans, and dishes. "How have your inventions been, by the way? Zesty and-" he chokes back a laugh, "explosive, I assume?"

It was Clemont's turn to be embarrassed, tilting his head down as his cheeks flush red. The light from the window casts a glare on his glasses. "H-hey! I think they're doing very well! And not everything explodes, thank you. My Aipom Arm and Clemontic Showers still work. On the subject of inventions, I was thinking about how you're a Pokemon Connoisseur so I whipped up blueprints for something to help you!" He dove into his backpack, extracting a rolled up piece of paper and handing it to Cilan who was setting up his things.

"Oh-" he halts his task and opens the paper, looking at it for a moment before handing it back. "It's a nice idea but it's not as rich if I don't do it myself. I can show you what I mean after dinner. You did ask me over to see about you and Luxray's bond after all!" he smiles at him pleasantly, hoping he hadn't hurt his feelings too much.

Clemont took back the blueprints, stuffing them into his backpack, not quite able to shake away the thought of how Cilan could be so charming, even when he was turning down his ideas.

"Yeah… Alright." He sets his pack by the foot of the bed and stops to take in the sight that was Cilan's pristine collection of silverware. "Do you take these with you everywhere?"

"I do! After traveling for so long with two very good friends of mine I ended up becoming quite skilled in packing things away in a small space." he boasts pridefully, standing a bit straighter now as he set up a pot on the portable burner.

"Impressive! Circumstances'll do that to you. So... Can I help you with anything?" Clemont looks at the setup with minor guilt, not wanting the feeling to develop farther.

"You sure can! I'd really appreciate it. As great as my travel buddies were, it was mostly eating and less helping, minus Iris sometimes. They did attempt to cook for me once, but they burned most of it." Cilan chuckles, seemingly more amused than bothered.

He liked to cook, but the gesture of help never failed to warm his heart. Especially since he assumed Clemont only really knew how to prepare convenience food given his little sister was hanging on his arm most of the time. It was just an assumption however, he was soon to be proven blissfully wrong.

"Fetch me the seasonings out of my bag, if you would be so kind," he instructs the shorter male.

"Wh- Your bag? I thought you emptied it already."

Cilan chuckles, thoroughly amused at the blond's ignorance. "In the pocket. The one on the left." His tone was patient and kind.

"Oh! I see it now. Here-" Clemont hands him the seasonings, seeing everything from oregano to cloves. The young man soon found himself very surprised by just how many seasonings where actually there. How could so many fit into one pocket? "How do you even," he began to question.

Cilan was quick to answer before he'd even finished his sentence. "A lot of practice and a fiery passion to succeed! Sometimes the dish is better served hot." Again, he almost seems to swell with pride.

"Speaking of dishes, what are you planning to make anyway?"

"You'll see as we prepare it- Surprise is another great ingredient!"

So the two teamed up to throw together, in Cilan's opinion, the perfect dinner. The water was boiling in the pot nestled securely on a portable, electric burner. The elbow noodles inside were turning softer and softer by the minute. On a separate burner, the gooey start of a well-seasoned cheese sauce let loose it's enticing aroma, causing both of their bellies to call out in a grumbling protest.

"I did say it was a long flight." Cilan mentions bashfully.

Finally, after what felt like forever, a generous helping of homemade mac and cheese was being served into pretty bowls. The dish was hot and fresh, something that would be greatly appreciated given the chilliness of the room.

"This should do it! There's nothing like the basics- with a twist…! Of lemon that is." And with a few final touches, the dish was garnished and laid out on the small end table by the bed.

"Oh, wow- I can't wait to eat! This looks amazing. You're from the Striaton Gym, right? I'm sure your brothers all really appreciate it too."

Clemont takes a bowl into his hands, Cilan realizing in the nick of time that the inventor didn't have any silverware, shoving a fork in it for him in what he hoped was considered helpful.

"There you are! And not really. We all cook. We even run a restaurant together when we don't have any challengers. As have our battling styles, our cooking styles developed with time as well!" He sits down on the bed next to Clemont to further enjoy the meal and the conversation.

"I think I'd like to visit there sometime," Clemont pondered sincerely. "Maybe we could even have a battle!" The shorter of the pair stuffed a large forkful into his mouth, quickly becoming preoccupied by its amazing flavor. "What I wouldn't give to have you cook for me every day! I don't think even science could emulate your skill-" he quickly started wolfing it down, too absorbed with its delectability to remember his manners, talking shamelessly with his mouth full. "This is so much nicer than what I can cook and I do cook quite a lot! Well… I used to-"

Cilan flushed a bit, having missed the flattery from his travels. It was nice to feel appreciated, even if that did mean sacrificing manners. "Cooking is already science, Clemont. Of course you can't emulate it with a machine. Oh! And before I forget... I made something for our pokemon too!" he gestures to the little food dishes he'd set up beforehand at the foot of the bed, taking time to release his beloved companions from their pokeballs to join in their meal.

"That's so nice of you! Awh- My pokemon will probably end up liking you more than me if you keep this up." Clemont joked before releasing his too. His cooking couldn't amount to Cilan's. Or at least, he thought it couldn't.

In a flash, the pokemon the two had on hand were released. Under Cilan's care; Stunfisk, Crustle, and Pansage. In Clemont's; Luxray, Bunnelby, and Chespin.

"So that's Luxray!" Cilan remarks. "They look very healthy and strong. You must take very good care of them."

Luxray turns his attention to the stranger, not sure if he liked the green-haired connoisseur. The big cat only yawns before investigating the area, quickly locating the food and claiming a dish for himself.

"Sorry if he's not overly affectionate. It's nothing against you. He does the same thing to me sometimes." The inventor played with his hair now, having just finished his dinner.

"Why would you apologize for something like that, Clemont? It's important for a pokemon to have their own personality! Friendly doesn't always mean compatible," he assured the other, patting his back.

On the floor of the room Chespin had already devoured his food, searching around for more. It seemed as though their gut was never quite as full as it could be. Chespin was surprised by the new pokemon in the room as well as the new setting but it wasn't something they'd never seen before. He did recognize Pansage at least so that would be his target. In one bold motion he shimmies over to Pansage's food dish and swipes a few pellets, shoving them into his cheeks. It wasn't even two seconds before they earned a well deserved clobber to their brain-case.

Clemont jumpes up in alarm at the commotion. "Chespin! C'mon- We talked about this. It's not nice to steal food. Especially from pokemon you hardly know!"

The small, green-quilled pokemon seemed to droop a bit at the scolding but otherwise wasn't all that bothered. They were more concerned with landing a few blows on Pansage, but Clemont did have a point. This was basically a stranger's pokemon so it was probably best not to test the waters. Slumping down with a sigh they lay on the floor in defeat.

Pansage was quick to notice the other's submission, feeling a bit bad for smacking them now. Getting up, they move to Cilan's bag, grabbing a little cylindrical container and handing it to Chespin. To their immediate relief, the other popped off the cap and jumped excitedly, quickly beginning to eat the extra food inside.

Luxray watches from a distance, eating quietly with Bunnelby leaning against their side. This certainly was a curious situation. Since when did Chespin hit it off so quickly with another pokemon? Especially after having just been clobbered. Bunnelby seemed to be contemplating the same thing, their thoughts only voiced now by their trainer's surprise.

"Wow, That's new. Usually Chespin's really bad about fights. I can hardly believe they're behaving!" Clemont exclaimes, pleasantly surprised.

"Perhaps it's just the toughnes of your Chespin combining with my Pansage's savory nature. They do make a lovely combination." Cilan pointed out.

"Huh- Maybe they do," the inventor ponders thoughtfully.


	5. Chapter 5) An Idea

After everyone had eaten and the majority of their pokemon had fallen asleep, the two young men decided to let them rest while they cleaned up after dinner. Clemont washed, and Cilan dried and polished. In no time the work was done and everything was put away. Pauseing for a moment, the pair admire their pokemon sleeping so peacefully by each other. Full bellies would do that to you, they concluded and not a second after the observation was made, the same could be said for a yawn the blond rubs his eyes, causing his glasses to slip a small ways off of his face. The unevenness was enough to bother Cilan, causing him to reach over and push them up for him, smiling pleasantly as he did so. He was happy to help, even for something so small. It was just the way he was.

"You really impressed me today, you know," Cilan decides to start, "You were a big help with dinner. I didn't know you could cook!"

The shorter yawns again drowsily before flopping on the bed, taking his time to reply. "Yeah- Having a younger sibling can go one of two ways. You know how to use a microwave or you're basically a chef in training." He laughs to himself, leaning over to set the alarm clock on the night stand. Clemont had made it himself and he was very proud of it, setting the time now for 7:30. He'd have to be up early if he was going to make it to the science convention on time.

"Hope you don't mind getting up early, Cilan 'cause that's exactly we're doing. I- I mean, unless you don't want to go. Which is fine! I only really, uh… dragged you here to get to know you better. I'm not expecting you to cheer for me or anything." The inventor lowered his gaze, looking at the bed covers now to avoid Cilan's eyes.

"I planned on going from the very beginning! You _are_ my friend- Why would I miss out on something so important to you?" He joins Clemont on the bed, occupying the opposite side.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want you to be disappointed if what I make blows up. I've tested it several times. I guess I'm just worried I'll let someone down. I didn't drag you all the way from Unova just to watch me fail. E-especially with all those other people who are going to be there, and the cameras!" He covers his face now, being deathly jittery just at the thought of people recording the convention. Clemont was camera shy to a fault.

Cilan took a moment to think about his words before he spoke, finally deciding to place a gentle hand on Clemont's shoulder. "That's hardly a recipe for disaster. I can't guarantee it, but maybe by coming with you it'll be the saving grace of the dish. I'm sure everyone will love your presentation anyway. You are very intelligent."

The kind words were enough to make the shorter of them blush, appreciating how genuine his friend's words were. He leaves his hands on his face a bit longer to hide his heated face. He hadn't meant to, but Cilan confused it for sadness.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to. I just know you'll do a great job no matter what! Oh- Should I evaluate you and Luxray's bond? That would take your mind off things." Cilan offeres hopefully, wanting his friend to perk up.

"I appreciate the idea but our pokemon look so comfortable over there," Clemont gestures to the heap of pokemon, laying side by side with slow, calm breaths. "I think I'd like to be like them for now and just sleep on it. And besides, what kind of trainer would I be if I woke them up for something we can do tomorrow?" He got up off the bed, returning his pokemon to their pokeballs and left to the dinky bathroom to change into his pajamas.

Cilan was left alone in the room to think to himself, feeling worried he'd bothered Clemont. "I hope he'll feel better soon," he mulls, really wanting to see his friend succeed. There and then he decided he would do everything within his power to make him feel appreciated. Going from a group of friends to just your siblings was a drastic change. Especially when that group of friends was your support group as well. If he had anything in common with Clemont aside from a love of the scientific method, it was that.

The Connoisseur decides he would change into his night clothes as well given that Clemont had left the room. Returning his own pokemon to their pokeballs, he finds his clothes in the bottom of his bag and begins to change into them. Fleece! Mareep fleece at that. One of the most comfortable things money could buy and it was even in his favorite earthen green.

In the uncomfortable moment of stripping off his pants, Clemont returns to the room in a blue and white striped night gown and cap. At seeing Cilan in nothing but his boxer shorts, the other immediately turns on his heels and shuts the bathroom door behind him.

"Oh shit-" Cilan's usually professional language slipped, "Sorry! So sorry!" He decided it was best not to bring it up by the time Clemont returned, especially since he could have sworn he'd heard the lock turn in the door.

All he could really do now was act as though it wasn't a big deal, quickly changing into his pajamas now and sitting at the foot of the bed. It took a while longer than he thought it would, but finally the inventor peers out of the bathroom door as if to check if the coast was clear. Clemont wasn't sure if he could handle seeing something like that again. Despite his age, he was quite innocent, something his father never tired of picking on him about.

"Sorry about that, Clem," Cilan apologizes as quickly as he could. :I guess I expected someone like you to have a button-up or something that would take longer to put on," he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. Cilan wasn't quite sure why it mattered so much for the other to see him though. He knew the both of them used to travel with a group of friends and changed all the time near each other. Sometimes there were bound to be slip ups. Being one-on-one in a room to themselves somehow made all the difference he guessed. It wasn't helping that Clemont's face was a lot warmer in tone than it has been before.

"I basically wear a onesie all day and you think I'd have a button-up?" Clemont smiles to lighten the mood, shivering a bit now that he wasn't in his warm clothes. The heating in the hotel really stunk but he wasn't about to complain so soon, so he got under the covers instead.

Out of consideration, Cilan shut off the light and follows soon after him, laying his head on the opposite end so he wouldn't make things uncomfortable. "I'm a connoisseur of a lot of things but clothing is not one of them," he mentions shyly.

"I noticed. I also noticed it's freezing in here! Maybe I should have packed a space heater." Clemont rued.

"Neither of us have a fire type, too…"

"Grass, normal, and electric but I doubt that helps. Sorry about that. You already met everyone earlier."

The taller thought for a moment, relaxing as he gazed at the ceiling. "If it wouldn't bother you, I could… Nah- Bad idea. Forget I mentioned it. Some garnishes just aren't appropriate for the recipe," the connoisseur quickly throws the idea out of his mind. It would be nice, but he wasn't sure where Clemont stood on a scale of physical acceptance to non.

"Wha- Well now I'm curious. What is it?" Clemont places his glasses on the nightstand next to the clock, squinting now to find Cilan who looked something like a blurred tree.

It took a moment for the taller of them to work up the nerve but he figured it would be fine. If Clemont was this interested, it would have to be, right? Switching over to Clemont's side of the bed he wraps his arms around him carefully, pulling him close and tugging the blanket up to their necks. He was relieved to find that the inventor in his embrace was apparently calm. He was of course, wrong to assume his comfort. Though Clemont did indeed enjoy being held by the other, it made him feel odd. Did he enjoy Cilan's affection a little too much? The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. The closest thing he could relate the sensation to was a crush, but he wasn't sure if that was a normal thing or not to feel when your friend came to hold you. He didn't exactly dislike it either. Cilan, too, was suffering a similar experience, except he knew what it was and hated to think it was truth. Pushing the thought aside, he figures he best not think on it too much. The more he entertained it, the more he knew it would grow. He wasn't sure if it was wise to indulge himself given the distance of his home and Clemont's. Though he has no doubt in his mind he could charm him if he really wanted to.

"I don't… think this was a bad idea, if it helps." Clemont mumbles shyly, keeping his head close to Cilan's chest so his face wouldn't be visible. Even if he could hardly see, he knew eye contact would only make things weirder between them.

To ease the other and himself into a better sense of security, Cilan decides to chat it up before resting. He laughs lightly in thought before continuing, "It does. Speaking of ideas, did you know that I'm a Science Connoisseur as well?"

"What? No way-!"

"It's true! I'm quite a fan of rational explanation and reasoning," he continued honestly, happy to notice that Clemont seemed less tense now. "I'm also a Film, Detective, and to a lesser extent, Judge Connoisseur."

"You're full of surprises, huh, Cilan? I think I heard about 3 others the last time you were here too. Not including being a Pokemon connoisseur I mean. You were... A Tower, Fishing, and Metro Connoisseur as well, come to think of it. I know I could never forget the last one! Bonnie was right to say you were a connoisseur of everything." He smiles, nestling into him comfortably with a sigh. He could really get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6) The Dynamic Duo

The alarm clock started with a less than pleasant buzz, Clemont reaching over sleepily to slap the snooze button. He'd set the alarm 10 minutes early to give himself the false satisfaction of "10 more minutes" in a nice, warm bed. Cilan was still asleep beside him, his face buried in a pillow. With sleep still in his eyes and drowsiness clouding his brain, Clem couldn't say he minded. It was sweet in a way to be this close to him.

By the time the second alarm rang he forced himself to get up with a yawn, Cilan stirring beside him. "Good morning-" he greets him.

Cilan wakes up slowly, taking his time. He felt rested and at peace, but sadder now that Clemont wasn't at his side anymore. The physical contact had really made his night though he felt it best not to mention things like that. "Good morning," he stretches before getting up as well. "I'll get dressed in the bathroom this time, you take the living space."

In a few sluggish moments, the two of them were dressed and ready for the day, Cilan whipping up a quick French toast and egg breakfast. Clemont was quick to devour his helping, both excited and nervous for the convention. He had an entire presentation on portable collar versions of Clemontic showers so trainers could easily recharge their electric type pokemon on the go. So far he only had a battery-powered prototype but he'd make a solar-powered one eventually.

"You feeling alright, Clemont? You look kind of ill. Slow down a little next time," he joked.

"Oh...? Oh! It's nothing! Sorry about that. I guess I'm still nervous about the cameras. I'm heaving second thoughts about going at all. This is bound to end in disaster, I just know it!" The blond buries his face in his hands shamefully.

"None of that nonsense. You'll do great! You're a brilliant beacon of inspiration and you'll amount to amazing things! But how will you achieve them if you don't pursue it with as much passion in your heart as there was to start it?"

The motivational speech was enough for Clemont. He was still unsure of himself but at least now he was determined to try. "Th-thank you, Cilan."

After breakfast the two of them caught a bus to the science convention, making it there just early enough to set everything up without an audience. Cilan pitched in to make things attractive and Clemont made things practical. It was a lovely combination of their efforts and it really paid off. By the time crowds started flowing in, at least a third of them were immediately drawn to Clemont's display.

When cameras started getting busted out Clemont faltered hopelessly only to find Cilan standing right beside him to hold his hand. The inventor wasn't sure why it helped, but it did. Suddenly his whole body felt at ease. With only the occasional shake of his voice, he presented his idea to more and more crowds. Sometimes even important people with their own businesses took time to stop and speak with him.

It seemed to Cilan that with each new group of people, Clemont grew more and more passionate. Cilan couldn't help himself but join in after a while. He was picking up information as the number of presentations could no longer be counted on one hand, happily pitching in to assist his friend. When Clemont cringed at an unappreciated camera flash, Cilan was there to take over for him.

The presentations lasted well into the evening, the both of them wearing out eventually despite their fire. It could otherwise be counted as a huge success; Clemont landing himself with not one, but **three** meetings with business officials looking to help him produce his product on a larger scale. On the bus ride back to the hotel Clemont couldn't wipe the grin off his face, holding the business contacts tightly in his hand. "I- I can't believe I, no wait- I can't believe _we_ did it! Thank you so much, Cilan! I couldn't have done it without you. I could just kiss you!" he blurted without much thought, suddenly feeling very bashful, causing him to look away.

The statement caught Cilan off guard too, his cheeks becoming quite rosy. "Th-that's more than alright! No big deal. It was your idea that made it great in the first place. I just came along for the ride."

"Even if that's true, I still r-really appreciate you being here for me… I've been planning this for so long now and to see it become so successful just- i-it just-" The shorter of them couldn't stop a flow of overjoyed tears, burying his face in his hands so he could calm himself down. He wished he would have avoided talking about this until they got back to their hotel room. The crowd of people in the seats around him made him feel very self conscious.

With all this new clamor, Cilan was at a loss for words. The best thing he could think to do was to wrap an arm gently around the other and hold him until the bus ride was over. He didn't appreciate the setting but he was growing fonder of Clemont by the second to see that he was just as passionate about his interests as he was. "It's alright, Clemont. I should be the one thanking you for inviting me to be part of something so special to you." Gingerly, he touches his fingertips to Clemont's hands, drawing them slowly away from his face to wipe his tears.


	7. Chapter 7) Not as Great

By the time the duo made their way to the hotel Clemont had calmed down, smiling again to think about the day's success. Today had been great even though they'd missed lunch. He really hoped his pokemon wouldn't be too upset with him for forgetting to let them out. The only ones who had been out today were Luxray and Cilan's Stunfisk. Being electric type pokemon, they were perfect for demonstrating the positive effects of the invention during the presentation. Not only that, but Stunfisk's unique shape also reminded Clemont he had to fashion a new design befitting of non mammalian-esque pokemon. Not that that problem wouldn't be handled eventually.

In a flash both his and Cilan's pokemon were released for their belated meal, the lot of them chattering eagerly among themselves.

Luxray was quick to claim the largest food bowl, as usual, and the others followed suit. At seeing the powerful electric-cat, Cilan was reminded of his initial purpose in visiting Kalos.

"Perhaps now would be a good a time as any for an evaluation?"

"Oh! You have a point. Uhm… I'm not exactly sure how an evaluation works so I'll just let you take it from here." Clemont accepted his proposition, feeling a bit nervous. What if he didn't have what it takes for Luxray to be his premium brand? They'd been through a lot together but his self doubt was getting the better of him.

Cilan wasted no time in observing Luxray and then observing Clemont. Luxray's coat was shiny and clean, it was tame and behaved well with the other pokemon in Clemont's care. They weren't at all problematic. "Clemont, how was it that you met Luxray?" He decided to ask.

The inventor was surprised by the question but he didn't hesitate to answer. "I've known Luxray since he was just a Shinx. I was struggling to think of a graduation project in my youth. When I stumbled across them, they inspired my project. We became fast friends and they helped me a lot. I passed with flying colors because of them but the mayor wanted to congratulate me so I missed Shinx at our usual meeting place. I never got to say good bye and assumed they wouldn't like me any more. By the time I came back to school grounds I found them again as Luxio. I'm so lucky they still cared! I wouldn't have blamed them if they hadn't, though… I would have deserved it."

Picking up on the conversation, Luxray leaves his food to rest his head on Clemont's lap, looking up at him patiently. Their message was quickly received, purring now as his trainer's hand greets his face with gentle petting.

"I sure am lucky to have them around," Clemont sighed. "I still can't believe he came with me."

"It sounds to me like Luxray really cares about you. I'm sure the feeling has only grown! Especially with how affectionate he is with you. Differing personalities doesn't always mean incompatible, just as fruits in a potato salad sandwich are not always unwelcome. It takes the right pair to truly appreciate it's unique and creative flavor. I'd go as far as to say that Luxray may just be your Prime Pokemon! Your Premium brand! In fact, all of your pokemon seem very content in your care. You must be a very skilled trainer, Clemont. If I were you, I'd give myself more credit." Cilan explains genuinely and truthfully. This level of depth wasn't always found between a trainer and their pokemon. To be lucky enough to witness one was a delight beyond description. It seemed to Cilan that more he got to know Clemont, the more he admired him.

The approval of the connoisseur made Clemont blush and avert his gaze as he continued to pet Luxray. Even his pokemon partner seemed to nod in approval of Cilan's words. Clemont almost felt guilty to receive this kind of evaluation, not being as used to praise from anyone but Bonnie now that Ash and the rest of the gang split up. Part of him longed for something like that to come back. For it to grow and develop and last forever. It didn't even have to be a lot of people! Even if it was just him, Bonnie, Cilan and their combined pokemon he would be satisfied. To be bluntly honest, even with as much as he loved his sister, he didn't hate the idea of taking a few days at a time to travel with just Cilan alone. "Thank you…" he finally replied timidly, sounding a bit solemn. "I guess that means you did what you came here for. Don't dislike me for saying it, but it wasn't as great as I thought it would be."

Cilan was surprised by the inventor's response, feeling offended at first, then suspicious of the underlying emotion. "What do you mean?"

The other was hesitant to reply right away, not exactly sure what he'd meant by it either. "Does this mean you'll be leaving soon? I guess I just hoped you'd stick around longer. I mean- I-it's been so nice to have you around." His hand quickened absentmindedly as he pet Luxray, feeling nervous. "Your evaluation was amazing and I really appreciated it but I'll miss you if you go just yet... But it wouldn't be polite to ask you to stay longer when we only planned on a day or two anyway-!" Clemont's words came faster and faster, one after the other in a continuous stream. After a while all he could think to do was babble a jumble of words that wanted to be said but couldn't form a sentence.

"What are you talking about, Clem? We could still have tomorrow together. You mentioned visiting a few shops as well, did you not? There's still plenty of time after today. You didn't think I'd give you an evaluation and pack my things for the next flight, did you?" His tone was anything but accusing. He actually felt very flattered that Clemont cared this much about their time together. It made his heart flutter to dwell on it.

Luxray nips Clemont's hand, his petting becoming too rough for his taste.

"Oh- Sorry." He apologized to his partner, watching Luxray stalk off to finish his food with the rest of the pokemon. After Luxray left, Clemont was quick to turn his attention back to Cilan. "Yeah. You're right- I'm sorry. I'm still not making you stay though if you really don't want to." He played with his hair, his blue eyes seeming glossy behind his glasses. "Th-though I'm really happy that you came at all. I mean that."

"I've really enjoyed my visit Clemont. It's been savory and delicious all the way! I can't imagine a better way to have used this time. I like that we spent it together." Cilan wasn't blind, he noticed very quickly how emotional Clemont was getting, making him feel bad for him. He couldn't say he judged him however. Even he missed the feeling of inclusion and validation that came with long term companionship. "You know what? I think now is a good time for dinner. I can imagine skipping lunch did a number on your thought process. Proper nutrition is very important!"

"Would it… Would it be alright if I helped you?" Clemont wiped his eyes and straightened himself out, not wanting to be a burden. Cilan had helped him with so much already. It would feel wrong to just sit there while he cooked.

"That's very kind of you but you've had such a big day today. Your plate must be overflowed by now with all the things you've had to stack onto it. Your presentations were so heartfelt, I can only imagine how tired you must be after all that. I don't think the cameras were a well received ingredient on your part either. I would like it a lot if you rested up while I prepared dinner. Truly. I insist." Cilan placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, surprised to find himself being pulled into a tight hug. "O-oh." Was all he could manage past his lips, focusing now on holding his friend for as long as he needed.


	8. Chapter 8) Reluctant Heart

Clemont was more than relieved that Cilan hadn't pulled away, enjoying the hug for everything it was worth. His heart was pounding but his mind quickly grew calm. It was the strangest sensation he'd ever dealt with. Again his assumptions borderline the realization it was a crush, but he repressed it before it could be actualized. If he let himself grow fonder it would hurt him more when Cilan left.

Even their pokemon seemed confused by the spontaneous affection between them. It wasn't important enough an event to drop their food over it however.

The two trainers remained in each other's arms for a long while, at first being awkward but it soon melted away to comfort. This was nice. Unusual for sure, but nice. Cilan had already known his own feelings for Clemont since their cuddle the night before but the day's events only strengthened it. It stuck him to the idea of the inventor's heart like glue. He longed for it, craved it even, but to let himself indulge in such a thing would certainly mean his own heartbreak. It was a primarily straight world and though he could deal with distance, he wasn't sure he was ready to face rejection. Especially since he was happy to have Clemont as just a friend. It would be a shame to spoil a dish by adding something to it that didn't need to be there. Though for now he guessed it wouldn't hurt to just hug.

Clemont had relaxed himself fully, becoming aware of the slight tension in Cilan's half of the hug. It wasn't an uncomfortable tension, it was a reluctant tension. Observing this, he lets go thinking it best for Cilan to leave and do his own thing now. "Thanks again. You're a good friend." Clem's voice was soft yet dripping with disappointment. He'd have given just about anything to stay in his arms just a moment longer. He brushed off the feeling, thinking he only felt that way because of his recent lack of human interaction within his age-group.

The green haired young man cleared his throat, nodding a bit. "Of course. It's my pleasure." He lingered by the bed a moment longer, taking in the softer features of the inventor's face. Finally, he leaves to cook, letting his pokemon stay out of their pokeballs, wanting them to enjoy a bit of time to stretch while he prepared dinner. As he started up the fillings of simple sandwiches in a bowl Clemont shimmied his way under the covers on the bed, setting his glasses aside and resting his head on a pillow. By the time Cilan and prepared their meal, he was fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9) Dinner and a Walk

With the sandwiches served up pristinely on his best plates, Cilan sets one down on the night stand next to Clem's glasses. He almost debated letting him rest he just looked so peaceful. For the better however, the connoisseur quickly concluded that sleeping on an empty stomach was a recipe for disaster… And nightmares!

"Hey Clemont- Dinner's ready. Just a light meal. Nothing fancy. I figured you'd want to eat as soon as possible! One of my ex travel companions always decided meal time by his stomach." He gently shook Clemont awake as he remembered Ash, Iris, and the occasional Bianca.

The blond was slow to wake up, really being beat by the busyness of the day. Finally he opened his eyes with a yawn, smiling when he saw Cilan standing next to the bed. "Morning already?" Tilting his head to the side he notices the blurred shapes of sandwiches. "Oh wow!" He sits himself up immediately and put on his glasses, wasting no time in digging in. "Thank you! I couldn't have asked for better!"

"I-it's been my pleasure!" Cilan responded simply before sitting down next to him to eat as well. The second he did, Pansage hops up and nestles under his arm. A pleasant surprise to say the least. He allowed Pansage to rest there while he ate, sneaking him a piece of his sandwich to enjoy. Everything he'd used was pokemon safe so he wasn't very worried about it.

After both Cilan and Clemont had finished eating, all of their pokemon were returned to their pokeballs so the pair could enjoy the room to themselves. Cleanup had graciously been handled by Cilan and the only thing left on their to-do list was appreciating each other's company.

"What kind of shops do you think we'll be visiting tomorrow?" Cilan eventually prodded. "That way I'll know what to look for beforehand."

"I'm not really sure. There's a Furfrou clipper, a couple of cafes and restaurants, and a clothing shop too. I've been meaning to make a trip there eventually to pick out something nice for Bonnie but a lot of it's really expensive!"

"I can only imagine! With a beautiful city like this it only makes sense. So expansive and delightful, I can't wait to explore it with you tomorrow! I also heard there's a lovely treat around here called Lumiose galettes. I'd love to try one while I'm in town if I get the chance."

Seeing Cilan's enthusiasm gave Clemont an idea. It wasn't quite dark out yet so maybe he could… "If you want to we could take a walk and I could show you around! Being the local gym leader I know this city like the back of my hand. The galette stand should still be open if we hurry."

Cilan could have sworn he noticed a twinkle in the inventor's eyes while he made his proposition. _Cute._ "Well… I guess a walk would be a good idea! Going to bed right after eating would be a big waste of a perfectly usable evening anyway." The connoisseur lifts himself off the bed and waits at the door. "We'll leave right away!"

Clemont couldn't agree more, practically leaping to the floor in pursuit of him. He wasn't the most physically fit, but a quick step was worth it if it meant spending more time with Cilan."Yeah, we will! There's plenty of street lamps too if we stay out too late."


	10. Chapter 10) The Rain

The pair set out into the evening. The air was nippy and a few leaves rustled across the ground, the wind their dance partner. It didn't come as surprising that the sun hung low in the sky. Other than the chill and lighting, it was a perfect time for a walk. The streets were practically clear as the two made their way across the sidewalk and away from their hotel.

Cilan took a moment to smell the air. One of the greatest scents in the world to him was that of an autumn breeze. Just like he'd noticed the scent, he'd also noticed Clemont trailing a ways behind him.

"Something wrong?" He asked in concern.

"N-no," Clemont was quick to reply, feeling slightly embarassed. "Just not big on exercise. I can walk but you really cover ground! Must be because of how tall you are." Despite his own explanation, Clem didn't want to risk looking bad in front of Cilan so he quickened his own pace to better keep up.

"I could slow down if you wanted! Really! No need to exert yourself after you've just eaten." The taller of them concluded. "But if you really insist on it," he takes Clemont's hand in his "We can walk this way for a while."

The blond couldn't help but look away at the gesture. The touch of Cilan's hand against his made his mind race. "Y-yeah! That would be just dandy…" He replied meekly, not sure why the gesture affected him in this way but not hating it either.

As the two of them continued to walk, his heart almost skipped a beat when Cilan wove their fingers together. He knew it was harmless but to him it felt almost intimate. Would there ever be a moment with the connoisseur that didn't have him confused about his feelings towards him? He felt so close and yet he longed to be closer. The real trouble was recognizing how he truly felt. On one hand it felt like love, on the other he passed it off for simple admiration. Cilan was passionate about his work, he was true to himself, and his confidence seemed to know no bounds. Everything the taller had done so far was impressive beyond belief and his cooking was to die for. It would be a no-duh kind of understatement to say he flat out adored him! The more Clemont thought about him, the more he wanted this day and the next to last forever. Whether he would admit it to himself or not, he was in love. His mind just refused to see it. His rational thought process was quick to remind him he'd only been in Cilan's company for a little over a day. There should, by that logic, be no reason for him to feel this way. To entertain the notion would be foolish.

Cilan, too, found himself more and more conflicted with every passing minute spent in Clemont's company. He wasn't ill-observant. He knew Clemont liked having him around, but to what extent did that liking reach? Unlike Clemont, Cilan wasn't blind to his own emotions. Every aspect of himself was easily self identified and one of the things he _had_ identified was a crush. Clemont loved his pokemon, his sister, and his passions. An aspiring inventor who wasn't afraid to keep building despite his numerous failures. Such a person made him positively weak in the heart. With every inch of his being he wanted to see Clemont succeed. With every ounce of his soul, he wanted to be the one who helped him do it. Even if Clemont were to swim in the conventional part of the sea, mingling with the conventional fish, Cilan wanted to stay with him. The more he dwelled on it, the worse he felt. _Would it be selfish to… No._ He quickly discarded the thought, deciding it would be better off if he just didn't think about it at all.

The both of them continued on in silence now, Cilan's grip on the other's hand growing just the slightest bit tighter. They were both so absorbed in thought that neither of them noticed the clouds rolling in overhead or the light peppering of raindrops that were beginning to litter the land. It wasn't until a streak of lightning had lit up the darkened sky that either of them realized what was going on. Not a second after the initial crack of thunder did a heavy rain start pouring mercilessly down.


	11. Chapter 11) Realization and a Hunch

"Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Cilan was quick to comment, immediately removing his outer vest to let Clemont use as an umbrella. The gesture caught the other off guard but he didn't want to refuse it after Cilan had already been so kind as to offer.

With a quickened pace the two of them broke into a run, looking for the nearest form of shelter they could find. Cilan didn't mean to but he was quickly leaving Clemont behind.

"Hey! Wait!" The inventor called after him breathlessly, even a short run really whipping it out of him. To his great relief, Cilan slowed down to a jog. In a time faster than walking but slower than actually running, they found shelter under the awning of a simple shop.

"Wait here. I'll try the door."

Clemont waits patiently as the wind picks up, Cilan jiggling the doorknob to the door on their right to no avail.

"I think they're closed," the connoisseur admitted dejectedly.

The blond was quick to reply, feeling very guilty. "I'm sorry- Maybe a walk wasn't such a great idea after all. I… I should have checked the weather or something!"

"Clem- Listen to yourself. What do you really have to be sorry for? It's just rain. It isn't as though you caused it."

"What if you go home with a cold because of me? It was the thought of you going home that got us into this mess in the first place." Clemont almost had to shout over the wind as lightning continued to attack the clouds overhead. "It's all my fault."

By now Cilan was starting to feel worried, racking his brain for words of comfort. "What would it matter if I went home sick? I'd be better in two days tops. The ingredients of life don't always make sense. It's okay! There's no need to get worked up about it."

"You leaving is what matters! And it's not okay! You're wrong. Your ingredients always make sense to you. Even when they don't you still somehow know they don't make sense! I'm not like that. All of my ingredients are confused all the time, Cilan. And right now they're especially confused by _you_."

The bitter words of the shorter male before him was enough to stun Cilan into silence. What else could he do? He felt dumb by the time he did find something to say and all it was was "What?".

Clemont just stood there clutching Cilan's water logged vest in his hands. His frustration only grew with the lack of answers and the apparent confusion. It wasn't just the rain that was beginning to make him feel hopeless. He might as well give up on ever knowing the answer to his emotions, sitting down on the wet sidewalk with his face buried in his knees.

The display was distressing to say the least. Cilan couldn't figure out what was wrong. Was it his fault? He was willing to bet his culinary mastery that Clemont had been fine before yesterday. What was the reason behind the sudden change? "Clemont… Is it me? Is this my fault? If it is, I'm sorry…" He seats himself beside him, not caring if the ground was wet. Wrapping his arms around him was all he had left to do. He was lost.

"N-no!" The protest erupted brokenly from Clemont's throat. "That doesn't help! It just m-makes it worse." He pushed him away, starting to sob. "You're going to leave! W-why should I let myself care i-if you're just going to go?"

"Come now, you're being ridiculous, Clemont! Where is this even coming from? Just because I'll leave doesn't mean I won't come back. We'll always be friends even if I go. Don't you know that?"

"Yes!" Clement answered, his voice quivering beyond his control. "I do! I-I know that, I j-just- I just-"

"Is there something you're not telling me? I'm worried about you, Clemont. If you don't tell me, how can I help you?"

"I don't know." The inventor's voice dropped dramatically in volume, the sound of rain almost drowning it out. "I don't know if I can even… Explain it."

"Then try." Cilan rested an encouraging hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. He saw sadness and confusion, but he also saw hope.

"I know that it's selfish, but I don't want you to leave. I don't know why but I feel like if you left, you'd take part of me with you and I could never get it back. I-I want to travel with you and go on adventures. I want to wake up and see you next to me"

The Striaton gym leader opened his mouth to comment but was quickly stopped before he could begin.

"I know it sounds weird, just let me finish!" To his relief, Cilan was quiet. "... Okay. I want you around to help me look after Bonnie and teach her new things. I want you to teach _me_ new things. Every time you look at me I can't bring myself to look back at you because it embarrasses me! If I let myself look at you I- I know I couldn't look away. I liked it when you held me. I didn't want you to leave. I almost let myself think of ways I could go with you when you left. I almost thought about going home and begging my dad to let me take Bonnie with me to Unova. I even debated about retesting Clembot so they could look after the gym again or that I would ask you to stay here with me. You must think I'm awful and I probably deserve it." His sentence faded, he hid his face. Clemont was scared to know what Cilan would think of him now, especially with how he'd tried to interrupt.

Cilan didn't want to jump to conclusions right away but with everything the inventor was telling him, he was almost certain his assumption was true. If it was it would make both of their lives easier. He'd been wrong on a hunch before but something about this one just felt right. With what he was about to do, he really hoped so. "Clemont… I think I understand what's wrong."

The other wiped his eyes, disturbing his glasses. "Y-you do?"

"Yes! It's this-"


	12. Chapter 12) It's Heart to Heart Time!

The rain continued to pour around them, making tiny waterfalls from puddles pooling on the awning. The sound was deafening but not as much so as the duo's hearts. In one, ginger motion, Cilan had cupped Clemont's face in his hands, pulling him gently forward. Leaning in, he could feel the shorter's bated breath against his lips. It was warm and inviting and everything he wanted. With the last of his inhibitions melting away, he takes Clemont against him in a tender kiss.

The blond could hardly believe what was happening. It was sudden and surprising and yet it was something he hadn't known he'd wanted all along. His confusion left with haste as did the rest of his tension. All he wanted now was to be close and in love. He'd never kissed anyone before. Neither had Cilan. The schedule of a gym leader was crowded and often times there was little room to explore someone else's heart. Now that he was doing just that, he wanted to savor it for everything it was worth.

The initial kiss they shared was short and sloppy but it was only the first of many. One turned to two and two quickly turned to three, each one slightly longer than the last. Even with their excited breaths however, Cilan made himself pull away. His breathing was visible in white plumes against the chilly air as he panted. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away," the connoisseur apologized bashfully. Taking time to study Clemont's face, he feels a shiver climb up his spine to see the inventor lick his lips, apparently still feeling a bit dazed.

"Uh huh- Wow…" His glasses could have fallen right off of his face and he wouldn't have noticed, pure ecstasy overwhelming his small frame. Was this a dream? It couldn't be, could it? The air was cold and yet all he could feel was the warmth of their kiss still lingering on his lips and spreading through his body like fire. If Cilan had intended to set his heart ablaze, he'd just done it.

Cilan was relieved to know he hadn't put Clemont off, asking meekly for confirmation, "What does… What does this make us now?"

"Y-you tell me," was all the inventor could bring himself to respond with. All of this was so new it was making him dizzy. So dizzy in fact he leaned against the wall of the building for support despite the fact that he was already sitting down.

"Dating? Boyfriends? Lovers? A treasured recipe shared by both parties, not written on paper but stored away within our hearts for only us to know and cherish? A recipe we add to as the days turn to years and age it into something beautiful and widely desired yet never perfectly attainable to anyone besides ourselves?" Cilan holds Clemont's hands tightly, the excitement in his voice building. "S-something undying we'll have for the rest of our lives...?! Please tell me if I'm wrong!" He searches Clem's eyes hopefully, his heart pounding in his chest.

The connoisseur's terminology pulled at the blond's heartstrings, his face red as a cherry. It felt like something out of a bad romance novel but it felt real and plausible all at the same time. "Yes!" He practically shouted by the time he found himself able to answer. "I don't have the words that you do but if I did I'm certain they'd mean the same thing."


	13. Chapter 13) Family Spectrums

Cilan's face lit up as soon as the words slipped off Clemont's tongue but a daunting boom of thunder in the distance brought him back to his senses. "Are you still feeling confused?"

"No, I don't think so... Everything makes perfect sense now. I'm just happy the confusion was about you and not anyone else," he beamed, sitting up now to peck Cilan's lips. "I just never thought something like this could happen to me." He adjusts his glasses.

"Neither did I- **Wait!** W-what am I going to tell my brothers?"

"Oh no. What am _I_ going to tell my dad!? Bonnie'll probably understand, but _my father_!? This is bad! You should have seen him when he met my friends, Cilan. He thought Serena was my girlfriend! H-he was really proud of me too. What do I do?"

"I'm so sorry! This was poorly assessed! I won't be upset if you don't want this," Cilan was quick to offer, not wanting that but also not wanting to tie Clemont to a commitment neither of them seemed ready for. "This could end up leaving a bad taste in both of our mouths..."

Clemont held his head for a while, feeling frazzled beyond belief. "No- I really want this, I'm just worried about what he'll think! I know he loves my sister and I but with how he acts when I have female friends, I just don't know how safe it is to mention a relationship with you. "

"L-let's not get carried away! Maybe we should just present him with the facts and if he doesn't like it, well then so what? We're both nearly legal adults now. You wouldn't have to stay there with him." Cilan rationalized the situation the best he could, learning quickly that Clemont was easily scared by the thought of confrontation.

"Then what about Bonnie? I couldn't just leave her and there's no way in hell she'd be allowed to come with me! I vote we just don't mention it… Unless I could invent something to change his mind- or borrow someone's Hypno. You wouldn't happen to have one, would you?"

"Clemont, No… Those are both _terrible_ ideas."

"I know they are," he admits sadly, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey- It's okay. We'll figure something out, but in my professional opinion I think your father would accept it eventually. Some of the finest delicacies were once shunned by society before a second taste turned their minds towards the idea of acceptance." Cilan offered his words genuinely before taking Clemont's hands to help him up. "C'mon, Clem. We should head back to the hotel. The rain doesn't look like it'll be letting up anytime soon."

The inventor accepted his help, standing up on his feet and picking the vest up off of the ground. "There's a Pokemon Center nearby. We can go there instead to wait it out and call a cab."

"Alright, that's fine by me. It'll give me a chance to let my brothers know how I'm doing anyway. I'm sure they'll have a colorful choice of subjects, as always," he smiles to think about it. Him and his brothers were very close, even if they were always teasing each other. "And I'm sure Cress would just _loooove_ to meet you."

With the vest over his head to help keep himself from getting soaked, Clemont steps out from under the awning to lead the way. "He would? Why? I didn't know you had much reason to mention me to them before now at least."

"I didn't, but they're pretty nosy. Well- Chili is, anyway. Cress is more annoying than nosy, though he does enjoy a good gossip gab. Anyhow, they were curious about the letter you wrote me. A new spice to the mail always has their taste buds on the edge of their seats. Would you believe Cress joked about you being my 'distant lover'?"

"What!? No- Maybe I should have invented a proper lie detector," he laughed goodnaturedly.

"I'm not kidding! You can even ask him yourself. I'm 100% certain he'd get a real kick out of it."

Clemont smiled as they walked together to the Pokemon Center. The puddles under his feet splashed with each step, soaking into his shoes. "Then maybe I will." He pushed up his glasses along the bridge of his nose as though he'd just accepted a challenge. If anything, he was excited to meet some of Cilan's family. By the description he was given, they all seemed as dynamic and interesting as Cilan himself. He knew it was a silly thing to think about given his relationship with Cilan was only just now budding, but if his brothers were going to be his in-laws someday, he had all the more reason to meet them.


	14. Chapter 14) Dream Impairment

By the time the gym leaders made it to the Pokemon Center the both of them were soaked to the bone. The chilly air and rain made for a sour combination if you asked Cilan and Clemont would have pitched you an idea on a pocket-sized retractable umbrella. Even with their somewhat differing views, the two of them could agree on one thing: the warm blast of air as they walked through the door was much appreciated.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joy greeted them as they stepped in. It didn't take her long to conclude they'd been caught in the rain. They were even leaving puddles around their feet where they stood! "Oh my- You wait there, I'll get you both some towels." And with the last chimes of her melodic voice, she leaves behind a door to fetch the softest towels she could find.

"Thank you!" Cilan calls after her, really appreciating the gesture. He takes a seat on the sectional sofa against the wall, Clemont quick to join him. There was a Wigglytuff across the room from them rushing a box of potion to storage. Otherwise the area was still.

Cilan sighs to himself, wringing out the longer clumps of his hair while Clemont attempted to dry his glasses. After a time, Cilan broke the silence."It's a shame we couldn't make it to the galette stand. I doubt they'll be open now with weather like this."

"Yeah, but it's not like you couldn't make them. Come to think of it, I live here and I've never even tried to. Maybe we can borrow the kitchen and make them for Bonnie. Wouldn't she be surprised?"

"Speaking of Bonnie, isn't she almost old enough to start a journey of her own?" The connoisseur mulled it over, surprised at how young Bonnie still acted given her age.

"Yeah… She is. She's _been_ old enough actually. Our dad Meyer just hasn't wanted to mention it around her. You see, I've been talking about the science convention for months. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but it was the quickest way I could think of to find a job opportunity as a full time inventor and move out. I can take care of myself but my father's been really emotional about it. And since I've been talking about leaving to start my adult life and Bonnie's old enough to go out on her own, he's worried he'll lose us both. He was happy we'd made friends when we were kids and gone on adventures and lived our lives, but I guess he kind of expected that to be it. Especially with him getting older now. He wasn't the youngest dad in the world, you know-" Clemont hangs his head slightly as he spoke, propping himself up with his arm. "I mean… I see where he's coming from. Maybe he'd be more comfortable if I went with her but I have other plans. I want to work and buy an apartment and fund my own projects. Allowance and prize money isn't exactly great when everything you make is produced with budget parts. That's like you making ice cream with imitation vanilla flavor. It has an aftertaste. And now that I really look at it, my budget projects are probably why everything exploded so often."

Cilan listens devotedly. He had no idea all of this was going on. "Growing up can be a difficult thing for parents to accept in their children… It's like spending your entire life on one dish only to find out that you have to give it away someday. This must be very hard on everyone."

The blond decided he didn't want to discuss it further, leaning into Cilan's side and resting his head on his arm since he was too short to reach his shoulder. It hadn't even been five seconds of peace before Nurse Joy burst through the door with the towels in tow. Her cheery face was so sunny that it seemed to raise the temperature of the room by a few degrees. The smile was quick to fade however, when she noticed how solemn Clemont looked. "For an Electric-Type gym leader, you sure are looking anything but energetic."

She passes off the towels, reapplying her signature smile in hopes it would rub off on them. "Can I get you boys anything to drink? We have hot cocoa in the staff room if you're interested."

Since Clemont seemed like he could use a moment, Cilan took over for him. "Yes please, ma'am! That would be delightful." He remembers his considerate disposition, "If it isn't any trouble, that is."

"No trouble at all! That's what it's there for." Joy was quick to leave, a pep in her step despite the gloom outside.

With the stillness in the room returning, Cilan feels uncomfortable, quick to stir up the settling dust to spare himself from the awkward tension. "Hey, Clemont?"

"Hm?"

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to call my brothers. You're welcome to join me if you like though."

Clem smiled a little, drying himself off better before handing Cilan's vest back to him. "You might want this back. I know it didn't help much in the end, but thank you for lending it to me anyway."

The connoisseur accepted it gratefully. "Of course. I would have brought a coat but I expected it to be warmer." Slipping on his vest and fixing his hair he finally felt ready to make the call. Activating the machine by the sofa he enters the extension for Unova and contacts the Striaton Gym. The faces of his two brothers greet him almost immediately.

"Well that was fast- If I didn't know any better I would have thought you two slept by the machine," he teased them.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Cilan." Chili snapped back sarcastically.

Cress was quick to cut the formalities. "Yes yes. Good afternoon, hello, all that good stuff. What we're _really_ interested in is meeting that Clemont fellow you ran off to Kalos for~!"

Cilan felt immediately embarrassed, rubbing his arm as he thought about how to respond. "Alright- You listen here, I didn't come here for that… Initially."

"OOOOOOOH~" His brothers echoed each other.

"Someone moves fast~!" Cress teased, winking at Cilan just to annoy him.

Chili was quick to chime in rather shamelessly, "So, uh… How official is official?" he coughed a few times, making an inappropriate gesture with his hands.

Their green-haired triplet brother was quick to falter, his usual eloquence replaced with bashful babbling. "I- I would never d- do… I wouldn't- But- I, you, them, h-he… We didn't- NEVER."

His two brothers could only laugh, Clemont quickly finding himself doing the same. "Your family's a riot! I can't believe my ears." He stands up to see the call for himself, being somehow unsurprised by the brothers' similar tastes in style.

"So this is _the_ Clemont!? He's adorable! It's no wonder you flew all the way to Kalos on account of one letter. I would have too if I'd known that was waiting for me." Cress studies Clemont's outfit curiously, his attention quickly drawn to the large, round framed glasses perched on his nose. "So cute!" At this point he was practically squealing.

"OUR BROTHER'S FINALLY BECOMING A MAN." Chili yells excitedly, jumping up and down a little.

Cilan was anything but impressed with their antics, Clemont however was thoroughly amused. "Wow, am I glad I never had any brothers! I don't think I could get anything done."

"They're not usually like this. I mean- Not around others they're usually not." Cilan facepalmed, shaking his head gently as they continued their teasing.

In the middle of a less than appropriate comment, Nurse Joy entered the room with the mugs of hot cocoa: the perfect excuse Cilan needed.

"Oops- Looks like Nurse Joy is here. Can't stay and chat! She was so nice as to bring us hot cocoa, it would be rude to pass it up and not accept it _immediately_. See you later! Bye!" He hangs up on them with haste, wiping a nervous sweat from his brow.

"How are you boys?" Joy greeted them, handing them their mugs. "Seems like you're having fun. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

The duo accepted the cocoa gratefully, Clemont sipping his despite how hot it was. "Thank you. I don't think we'll be needing anything else. We're going to call a taxi back to the hotel and be on our way," the inventor replied between sips. "This is really good by the way- Did you make this yourself?"

"Why yes, I did! I'm thrilled you like it. If you need anything else, please let me know." By the fragments of the call she managed to overhear, she assumed the young men were a couple. The neighborhood wasn't used to such a thing so she made it her personal goal to give them something nice before they set back out. She wasn't sure that the rest of the world would do the same. "Oh- and one more thing," she stated in afterthought just before disappearing behind the service counter. "You're both welcome back here any time!"

Cilan and Clemont both were a little confused by her forward kindness but they weren't ones to complain.

The connoisseur was quick to thank her, even shaking her hand out of respect. "That's very kind. You're just like a peach. You're sweet and make our hearts fuzzy! You'll have to remind me to repay the favor sometime if I'm ever back in town."

Clemont winced, the thought of Cilan leaving makes his stomach churn. "Yeah… Thank you, Nurse Joy." Despite his head start, he never finished his cup of cocoa. Even by the time Cilan had gotten a hold of a cab he remained quiet and visibly upset. Cilan wasn't oblivious to the inventor's change in attitude, he just felt it better not to mention it in the car. He'd reassure him as soon as they were back within the privacy of their hotel room. For now all he can think to do is hold his hand and give it a gentle squeeze.


	15. Chapter 15) The Best Thank You

With all afternoon responsibilities taken care of, the gym leaders couldn't say they were worried about doing much else. Though throughout much their time back Clemont hadn't spoken a word. The only acknowledgement Cilan could seem to get from him was a tired, sideways glance. The tension in the air was killing him. What was he supposed to do? A better question: what was he _expected_ to do? He wasn't sure if the shorter of them needed space or attention. His best bet at the moment was a little of both.

Inviting himself to the party he joins Clemont under the covers of the bed, pecking his lips and holding him in his arms. He was more than relieved when the other's light blue eyes looked up to meet his, a small smile on his face.

Cilan however, had more on his mind than cuddling. "Clemont… I've noticed you don't seem very open to the idea, and that you'd rather avoid confrontation if you can, but maybe if I met your father he would change his mind. I know you want to live your own life and season it how you wish but you're still part of his family recipe. That won't change unless you make an effort to alter it in a way that allows him to accept you and Bonnie's eventual absence. Just like you follow trial and error for your inventions, the same could be applied to your father's way of thinking. Even if it were to blow up in our faces at first, you could always refine it later." Cilan wasn't sure if he was overstepping his bounds by offering advice, but problems left alone too long tended to fester like a rotten egg and explode when you least expected it. And that was the very last thing he wanted to see happen to Clemont.

The blond offered him no response, even turning away from him. The smile quickly left his face. Luckily, Cilan wasn't slow to figure out by how Clemont was feeling about the advice, and he was anything but pleased. Sometimes people just weren't ready. It was like trying to teach a pokemon a new move. Even if it was for the sake of their own betterment, they couldn't do it if they tried unless the right conditions were met first. It was important to realize that. Cilan concluded that was probably what Clem needed right about now; patience for the right conditions.

"I'm sorry. If the idea really bothers you, we can put it off for another time. If you feel like you can manage a long distance relationship for a while, then we can try it that way. I can probably come back after I pack a few changes of clothes and more of my cookware. I'll definitely have to talk it out with my brothers but if it's for you, I'm sure they won't mind," he offers in a much different tone of voice. To his relief, Clemont was looking at him again.

The words were comforting and the inventor appreciated them. It made him feel bad for ignoring the other possibility, but truth be told, he was _terrified_! Even thinking about it was almost enough to make him sick. All of this was happening so fast! He loved his father, and to disappoint him in any way would hurt him as much, if not, _more_ than it would his dad. What he was really surprised about now was Cilan's ability to find a new solution without conflict. Lately Clem had been shutting down like this in the face of confrontation but Cilan seemed to know exactly what was going on. He wasn't even angry! What did he do to be so lucky? What had he done to deserve someone as caring as Cilan for a boyfriend? Was there an ulterior motive? He couldn't help but wonder.

"Why do you care so much?" Clemont asked timidly, somewhat depressed. "We haven't even been dating a full day and yet here you are; a superhero trying to save me from all of my problems," he waits patiently for a response, not sure if he would be disappointed or not by the answer.

Cilan was startled by the question but he only falters for a moment. "My wanting to help you isn't for the sake of our new relationship, or even to impress you. There will always be plenty of time for that. I genuinely cared about you as a person and a friend even before now. I didn't need favors or to have you as my lover to know that. You were upset and I wanted to help. That's all there is to it. You have a good heart and though I may not agree with how you're handling things right now, it doesn't mean I disagree with finding a solution that works for you. As a Pokemon Connoisseur my goal was to make it all the way to the top as an S-Class Connoisseur. And you know what Clemont? _I made it_. And in the time it took me to make it there, I learned a lot about not just pokemon, but people too. In some ways, the two are very much alike. I once had to deal with my brother Chili and his partner Pansear. It was a number of years back. They weren't getting along and I thought they needed to solve their problem how I saw best, but the truth is they had to solve it their own way. My way of doing things was just advice in the end. They were the ones who decided to solve their problems how they saw fit. I guess I kind of just… applied the same thing to you."

The words seemed to flow as effortlessly as always. Cilan's command of language was striking and his logic even better. He was the emotionally wise half that Clemont needed to balance his entire analytical being. Together they made something larger than themselves and it made his heart swell with happiness. The inventor could hardly contain himself. This kind of understanding had been something he'd craved for so long and here it was right in front of him. To think it was on the account of a lonely whim and a letter. For the first time in his life, he felt deeply and passionately in love. It wasn't like with the girl Bonnie had hooked him up with, though by now that was a long time ago. This love with Cilan felt strong and like it was only growing stronger.

"Thank you," Clemont said lamely, letting his actions do more of the talking. He rests himself between Cilan's arms, wanting every excuse in the world to be closer. He had just one more thing he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure if he could manage the words past his lips. Cilan probably could, he was sure of that much. Words always seemed to come easily with him. It was like his heart was in his lungs and every beat was a passionate breath. If Clemont wanted to say what he wanted said, he'd just have to try. Even if the relationship was new, he wanted to give it everything he could to help it last forever.

Cilan was initially confused by the sudden cuddliness but he enjoyed the attention nonetheless. If this was helping Clem feel better, he was happy to be doing it. The only thing he could possibly be bothered by now was the words Clemont seemed to be struggling with.

"Cilan? I want to… I want to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" He asked gently, running his hand along Clemont's thigh absentmindedly.

The physical touch made Clemont blush, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to focus. "I wanted to tell you that I… I- I really…" He could feel himself struggling to complete his thought, thinking it was dumb and likely pointless. He'd have to go for it in an all-or-nothing or not at all.

"I _love_ you, Cilan." Despite his embarrassment, Clemont wasn't going to leave himself with any more time to witness a reaction. As soon as he saw Cilan's mouth begin to move, he presses his lips to his, the both of them crashing together in a kiss. The action was sudden and impulsive but it felt right.

Cilan hardly had time to think about it but love was quickly carrying him away. Kissing him back tenderly he moves to lay over him, finding it more comfortable than laying sideways. The other was surprised by the change in positions but he would be lying to say he didn't like it. Something about the connoisseur's weight on his body was irresistible, the creaking of the bed confirming it's reality.

Their shared kiss was slow at first but the pace only sped up with their excitement. Cilan sucked on Clem's lower lip between kisses, enjoying it's softness and how it made his lover squirm. Nothing could have separated them within this moment as Clemont guided Cilan's hands in a nonverbal encouragement to roam. He wanted every speck of attention he could muster and he wasn't disappointed. Though the initial motion was nervous, Cilan was quick to pick up on what was desired, though he too had a desire of his own.

The kiss lasted for only a moment longer as Cilan's hands traced the frame of the inventor, feeling his shape. Breaking his face away, the two take a moment to breathe, Clemont turning his head so the other wouldn't notice his panting. Even so, it wasn't difficult to tell he was enjoying himself, and he wanted to keep it that way. Cilan didn't bother to wipe his mouth, inviting himself to Clemont's neck with a playful nip. The saliva still left on his lips helped them slide along the blond's neck with ease, earning a startled yelp. He was far from done yet, planting kiss after kiss on his neck with every desire to please.

"It's tasting time~" Cilan spoke barely above a whisper.

"Wh-what do you m-" Clemont didn't even have time to finish his thought as he felt a small pinch on his neck: a careful bite, but unexpected nonetheless. The surprise of it was almost too much for him to take, gripping the back of his lover's vest tightly with an unrestricted whimper escaping his lips. Never in his life had he emitted such a sound before. Feeling instantly embarrassed he tries to cover his face, disturbing the position of his glasses to which Cilan found adorable.

Clemont's arm had covered his neck, making any further teasing next to impossible. Now seemed as good a time as any to stop. Cilan was a gentlemen after all, he wasn't going to force a move the other might not be ready for. Only now did he notice the quickness of his own heart pounding loudly in his ears. The pair's breathing was practically in sync!

With the excitement winding down, Clemont eventually uncovers his eyes, sighing as he reruns everything that had just happened in his mind. His entire face was beet red to think about it, temptation getting him hopelessly lost in thought. Again, he couldn't help to think how lucky he was Cilan was a nice guy. With as much as the both of them were enjoying themselves, he was worried they might have taken it all the way. At least, he knows he probably wouldn't have made too much of a fuss if Cilan had continued to tease him the way he had been.

Fixing his glasses he sits up and plays with his hair. "A-about that…"

Cilan chuckles good-heartedly, a roaring passion welling up within him to the point he couldn't stand not to express it. "It was the most grateful 'thank you' I've ever received if it helps. It was as though m- my… my heart..." _For once_ he was at a loss for words. There was no satisfying way to describe it. Words wouldn't do it any justice. He decided he would have to try anyway for the sake of stopping mid sentence not to bother him, "It was as though my heart was set aflame when yours touched mine, but the fire was anything but uncomfortable. Despite its relentless power, it was of love and not of anger. It was gentle and yet it feels as though half of my heart has melted away into yours, and half of yours into mine. No longer does either of our hearts belong solely to us, but it is a part of us both. Two separate units, now an item, never to be the separated again." He was hardly happy with his own description but Clemont's mouth was slightly agape. It was obvious he was thoroughly impressed with Cilan's ability to pour his soul into audible sentences. That's how Clem viewed it anyway, Cilan wouldn't have even considered it children's babble.


	16. Chapter 16) Her Own Choice

The sunlight filtered in from the ratty curtain of the hotel room. Neither Clemont nor Cilan had money enough to afford another day there as the initial planning of the trip had been short to begin with. With the light reflecting off of the glasses he'd forgotten to remove, Clemont sneezes, blinking out the light before observing the specks of dust that danced around the sunbeams.

As often happened the day after many events, it took a moment for him to remember where he even was. Looking to the side he notices Cilan curled up quite close to him, looking peaceful as ever. The both of them had fallen asleep in their clothes and the lighthearted observation of frizzy hair was noted.

By the time the new day was set into motion there was already a plan and a short discussion on how the remaining time should be spent. Today was a day for a trio, and that meant Bonnie was more than welcome. Though with Dedenne around it was more like a squad.

"I'm so excited Cilan! We're really going to fish today?" Bonnie was hopping excitedly up and down, her brand new yellow backpack practically jumping with her as Dedenne held on for dear life. "Are you really sure!?"

The lank young man smiled at her enthusiasm, having a special idea in mind. "As sure as I am an S-Class Connoisseur!"

"Really? I can't wait! Where are we going exactly?" She stops bouncing, Dedenne getting a chance to loosen its grip on the upper part of her short dress.

"Remember the fishing competition 7 years ago and how that Clawitzer got away? I thought we'd pay it a visit for you. If it's still there, that is- If not, and that's probably the case, you could always catch another one. I even made some water-type pokemon food if we can hook it!"

" _You did!?_ " She was hopping all over again, practically dancing as the four of them made their way to the docks. "But wait… What will happen after we hook it?"

"Since there's no competition this time around, I thought it would be nice if you caught it! Isn't this just a delectable plan?" Cilan struck one of his signature poses, his arm thrust outward with his other hand on his chest, his head thrown back in emotion. The classic Cilan.

" _What_?" Clemont interjected. "No- That is _not_ a 'delectable' plan. That's an awful plan," he blurted without much thought before noticing Bonnie's surprised gaze. "Excuse me for a moment, Bonnie."

He pulls Cilan aside while Bonnie pet Dedenne. Clem brought Cilan a small ways away from his sister before speaking in a hushed voice, "Remember how I mentioned my father's on edge about Bonnie going out on her journey?"

"I do, but what does that have to do with Bonnie catching her own Clawitzer?"

Clemont took a moment to gather his patience before continuing. "If Bonnie comes home with her own Pokemon, my dad is gonna freak!"

"I thought your dad loved you and from what I've gathered, he's more likely to be proud of her than angry. I think you worry too much for your health, Clem-" Cilan reaches a gentle hand to cup the inventor's cheek only to have it batted away seriously.

" _Not in front of Bonnie..!_ " Clemont reminds him, being obviously more than paranoid.

"I… I'm sorry," Cilan looks down dejectedly, pulling his hand back to his side. "I just think he would be more proud of Bonnie for catching her very own pokemon than you let yourself believe."

"I haven't even given her Dedenne yet and you think that's going to be true!? Cilan, look, I get that you care about this a lot but I'm scared. Yeah, he's the same old dad I've always known, yeah he loves us to pieces, but that doesn't mean he can just up and get over his fears in a day because **_you_** say it's possible!" His voice rose to a decibel he hadn't meant it to, feeling awful as soon as he caught himself. "Wait- I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!"

"No, it's fine. You're right after all! I wouldn't understand a family's dynamics. I guess two brothers always made up for the lack of two parents. I've never had to answer to anyone above me for the things I wanted to do. My brothers and I wanted a gym, we made a gym. I wanted to be a Pokemon Connoisseur, I became the best Connoisseur you could possibly be. Where Iris had to answer to the Village Elder and Drayden to enjoy her journey, and Bianca had to answer to her father to enjoy hers, I never had anyone to answer to but my brothers and myself. Yeah, Clemont, I _wouldn't_ know how that works. I had to make things work for myself. Sorry for the miscommunication but keep in mind that your sister is also her own person. If she wants to do this for herself, _she can._ You may not realize it, but you're like your father in many ways. You're scared of change; you've grown timid. Well wake up and smell the roses because Bonnie's growing up, your dad is changing, and so are you…! Now if you'll excuse me, this conversation is leaving a bad taste in my mouth." Cilan turns on his heels, plastering a smile on his face for Bonnie.

"Is everything okay, Connoisseur?" Bonnie prodded, tugging on his shirt sleeve as he approaches her.

"Of course it is! Don't you worry about a thing. Out of curiosity though, would you like to do anything other than fishing?" He asks for Clemont's sake.

"Hmm… Nope! Fishing is great! Clawitzer is such a cute pokemon! Maybe I can even get Clemont to help me catch it! NO WAIT. I wanna do it all by myself!" She throws her hands up in excitement, her eyes shining bright with the anticipation of caring for such an impressive specimen as Clawitzer.

Her big brother strayed behind them, his stomach doing flips with how guilty he felt. He had no idea what the state of Cilan's family was but he hadn't guessed it to be something like that. Even worse yet was that everything Cilan said had made sense. It was unusual to see the Connoisseur this upset over anything, causing Clemont to conclude that he was even worse off with his emotions than he was. For Cilan to mask himself so quickly would have to mean he'd perfected the art of a poker face, and that was no easy task.

"If you say so, Bonnie. Though I'd ask your brother first to make sure he's okay with it. The passions and joys that come with traditional fishing have never really been his strong suit," Cilan reminds her, not wanting to cause trouble where it wasn't needed. With the tone of his voice, you'd almost have believed that nothing really did happen, but anyone who really searched would have noticed the luster from his eyes had clearly faded. "You see, I got so excited, I forgot to ask him myself!"

Being as child minded as she was, she buys his smile, grinning right back and skipping over to Clemont. "What do you say!? Can we go, can we _pleeeeeeaaase_?" She wraps her arms around him affectionately, Dedenne scuttling off her shoulder to greet him as well.

It was only now in his sister's embrace that Clemont really noticed Bonnie. It was like she was a completely different person despite her constant, spontaneous personality. She was practically as tall as him now and within the next year, he wouldn't be at all be surprised if she surpassed him. Her hair was growing out and starting to curl at the ends like his. With all the things she carried around, her tiny bag was gone, replaced by a yellow backpack she had now. Bonnie had long since grown out of her pink mary jane shoes and replaced them with boots. Even her sense of style changed! Her signature puffy skirt and brown shirt were long gone, her skinny frame adorned with a simple dress and black leggings instead.

"Yeah, Bonnie… We can go. Of course we can go. What kind of brother would I be to stop you?" He couldn't bring himself to smile like Cilan could, not being quite as good at it. Bonnie didn't even notice with her excited squealing, Dedenne switching it's perch to Clemont's shoulder to avoid the inevitable jumping fit. Clemont didn't mind, tucking Dedenne into one of the larger pockets of his jumpsuit in case they took a nap. "It's your choice after all," he murmurs, knowing she wouldn't have heard it anyway.


	17. Chapter 17) Escalation

By the time the trio made it to the docks, it was midday and sunny. The water was beautiful and glistened with a warm, inviting light despite the chilly autumn air. Winter was fast approaching but the bright blue skies gave no indication.

Bonnie dangled her feet over the edge of the dock, Cilan letting her borrow his custom fishing rod. Patiently, he helps guide her arms for the perfect cast, as a man with a Fishing Connoisseur's status should be good at doing. And he was! _Thrust_ , and there it was. His mini-me style fishing lure bounds across the glossy skin of the water three times before sinking gracefully down.

While the two fish, Clemont watches from a distance, his hand on his cheek in thought. This was all a lot to process. Despite his internal conflictions he cheers for his sister, wanting her to succeed anyway. Cilan had a point; this was her choice. Maybe it wouldn't be quite so bad to let himself accept it and see where it took him. Bonnie needed to start her journey somewhere and this seemed like a good place to do it. His father Meyer didn't have to know right away anyway.

After around 30 minutes with no luck on Bonnie's fishing, Clemont gets over himself out of boredom and sits next to Cilan. He was surprised to receive a permissive glance from the taller, having expected him to still be sore. More surprising yet was how genuine the smile on his face was. Was there nothing in the world that could piss off this man and keep him pissed off? It was a question Clemont wasn't sure he wanted the answer to, verbally asking a different one instead to pierce the tension.

"So, uh… What's the deal with your parents, if I'm allowed to know?" He asks gently as the sun cast a glare on his glasses. Even from the corner of his eye, Clemont could visibly see Cilan's posture weaken and his smile grow tired.

"It's a long story, Clemont. Don't think about it too much. I know this connoisseur doesn't…" He sighs, looking out into the water with a face that could make just about anyone depressed.

"Then answer me a different question."

"I'm not sure I like this flavor." Cilan states warily.

"Why are you a connoisseur of so many things? I can hardly manage my gym schedule enough to have free time and here you are practically certified in everything. Don't you ever run out of steam?"

"That's not within the usual characteristics of a Metro Connoisseur to run out of steam. The train keeps on chugging even when the weight of the passengers can be almost too much to bear," he laughs lightly in his usual, unconcerned manner, to which Clemont found disconcerting.

"That's not what I asked you, Cilan." Clemont places his hand over his, returning one of the many comforts Cilan had given him during his recent times of need.

The gesture was well received but the question was not. Cilan wasn't one to ignore or lie to others however, so he proceeded anyway. "Alright, yes. Occasionally. But it's not as though I don't manage it. I must always be at peak performance given my status as a Pokemon Connoisseur. My services are in as high a demand as ever given that there are so few S-Classes. If a couple of rest days are the necessary evil for the bigger picture to succeed, then let there be vegetable oil in my sugar cookies instead of butter!"

"But are you really relaxing, or just giving yourself enough energy to keep functioning? Machines don't work at their best with only basic needs met. They're only extraordinary after you invest enough time and thought into them to make them that way. What you're doing isn't all that great, Cilan."

The connoisseur knew Clemont hadn't meant the last sentence to sound off putting, but he couldn't help but feel that it was. He pulls his hand away uncomfortably but his smile was still ever prevalent. "I don't really-"

" _I caught something! I caught something!_ " Bonnie yells excitedly, her line jiggling violently with the force of the fish. "Come quick you guys!"

Dedenne pokes its head out of Clemont's pocket at hearing the commotion. The two young men jump to their feet when they notice Bonnie slipping on the dock, the water around the fishing line splashing up dauntingly. It was only a matter of seconds before a purple color stained the water and Bonnie was pulled forward.

"Bonnie!" Clemont yells, sprinting towards her to grab her waist, securing his hold so she wouldn't fly off the docks. "I've got you!"

Cilan was soon to follow, recognizing the scent of poison in the water. "That's no Clawitzer- Be careful!" He grabs Clemont to further ensure Bonnie's safety, pulling backward. At this point there was no lecture on technique, right now the priority was not letting his boyfriend's sister plunge into a poisoned pool of ice cold water.

The pokemon on the end of the line wasn't quick to quit however, diving down suddenly as the thick poison puffed in angry clouds from its mouth around the lure. Bonnie was pulled off the dock with her brother's feet desperately trying to find a ground along the edge.

"Bonnie, no! W-what do I do?" Clemont yells hopelessly as Bonnie shrieks in surprise, her body suspended in air with the inventor's arms around her like a vice.

"Backpack, Clem! Your Backpack!" Cilan reminds him quickly as Bonnie pulls her feet up to avoid touching the contaminated waters below, the custom fishing rod halfway submerged already.

"A-alright! Uhm- Clemontic gear on! Go Aipom Arm," he commands urgently.

His backpack shudders against Cilan's chest before the robotic arm shoots out, almost smacking the connoisseur upside the head by mere centimeters. With haste, the tri-fingered hand extends behind them and clings to a nearby lamp post, jerking the human chain backwards and the pokemon up out of the water into view. In a large splash, a slender, dragon-esque pokemon is revealed, its purple and brown body landing with a wet squishing noise against the dry ground.

The trio fell in a line, Dedenne diving into Clemont's pocket to avoid being thrown out by the force of the impact.

" _Dragalge_!? Of all the things you could possibly catch and it has to be one of the most dangerous!" Clemont exclaims exasperatedly.

Cilan had an entirely different reaction. Springing to his feet, he causes Clemont to fall backward as he takes the rod from Bonnie to stuff a pokeball in her hand. "Go go go! The sweet taste of success is right on the tip of your tongue! Remember; attack and throw!" He encourages her, pointing now to Dedenne who'd jumped out of Clemont's pocket to keep from being squished.

"I'm so excited! Dragalge is so super cute!" Bonnie squeals, almost forgetting to call on Dedenne's help. "Oh, uhm- Dedenne, use Nuzzle!"

The small, orange pokemon executes the command obediently, shrieking enthusiastically as it rubs it's cheek against the Dragalge with a static charge. The once writhing creature was now still on the ground with a pulsing twitch its only remaining motion. Bonnie was surprisingly quick to react as she hurls the pokeball at her target with what almost seemed like an expert pitch, the pokemon disappearing with a red flash within the pokeball.

A moment of tension.

One shake, two shakes, three shakes, each one greater than the last until finally the struggling pokemon inside could fight no longer. The paralyzing effect of Nuzzle was finally taking its course. Despite the happy squealing of Bonnie and the renewed, cheerful pride of her brother, neither Cilan nor Dedenne were celebrating.

"Bonnie-" Cilan tapped her shoulder gingerly, her shining face soon to greet him. "Look," he pointed to Dedenne who lay on the ground miserably, a purple hue to its face. "One of Dragalge's abilities is Poison Point."

Clemont was snapped back to attention as well, his brief approval quickly crashing back down with the weight of reality. "This is terrible! We need to get Dedenne to a Pokemon Center as quickly as possible."

Bonnie stops her celebration immediately, retrieving the pokeball and stuffing it in her backpack before taking the small, rodent-like pokemon into her arms. "I'm sorry Dedenne-" Her child mindedness was quick to present itself, her eyes welling up with tears. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Bonnie," her brother assures her, tugging her arm gently in the direction of the nearest Pokemon Center. "Let's hurry."


	18. Chapter 18) Two Times Change

"Your eyes are beautiful, Joy. Like sapphires in a robber's sack, I just want to smuggle you home and keep you all to myself~" Officer Jenny flirted, no one having been within the Pokemon Center for some time now. The chances of being caught were slim to none.

Nurse Joy was quick to blush, hiding her face with a melodic giggle. "You're just saying things…"

"Maybe every sexist pig in the next town over wishes I was, but I sure as hell don't, and you know it." Jenny leans over the desk to peck her longtime girlfriend's lips, the Wigglytuff assistant across from them doing its best not to stare.

Joy accepts the gesture graciously, wrapping her arms around her in a cuddly way. "You shouldn't be here, silly- You'll get us caught," she teases her, returning the peck without any true concern. Business was slow in the fall. With the chilly weather, less trainers were getting themselves into trouble.

 _But not today._

The doors open with a slide, two young men and an early teen rushing in with haste. Upon the intrusion the women were quick to separate themselves, hoping to high heaven that the group hadn't been paying any real attention to them. The Wigglytuff beside them only rolls its eyes knowingly.

"W-welcome to the Pokemon Center!" Joy catches herself quickly. Her lover was quick to leave to her motorcycle outside, making a "call me" sign with her hands, to which Joy couldn't stop herself from smiling about.

The trio that entered was none other than the young couple from yesterday and the blonde's younger sister, though there was no time for formalities. In an instant, Dedenne was carefully placed on the desk, Bonnie looking up at Joy hopefully.

"My brother's Dedenne got hurt- Can you help him?" She practically begs, her big, blue-gray eyes shiny with tears.

Clemont was quick to add, "She caught her very first pokemon using Dedenne and it turns out the pokemon had Poison Point."

"Poison, huh? I'll have Dedenne better for you in no time!" Joy assures them, taking Dedenne to be treated.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Cilan thanks her as she exits, moving to sit with Clemont and Bonnie on the waiting seats against the wall.

A thick silence hung low within the room, practically suffocating with its apparent mass. The trio knew Dedenne would be fine, but just because it could be fixed didn't mean you took the matter lightly. Cilan couldn't help but feel responsible for the disaster for a number of reasons. Any way he chose to look at it, the evidence handed him the blame. Sure he hadn't expected something as dangerous as Dragalge to be on the other end of the line, but had he alerted Bonnie sooner to its ability then maybe none of this would have happened at all.

Bonnie was the first to stir the settling dust, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm sorry… D-does this mean I'll be a bad trainer?" She whimpers as she hugs herself.

The couple took this as their cue to offer comfort. The two of them were both very impressed with her fluidity out on the field. It was like she was born to be a first class trainer!

"Of course not, Bonnie," Clemont assures her, stroking her hair tenderly, "You did great for your first time catching your very own pokemon. I hardly think any one of us can say our first capture was anywhere near as great!"

"He's right! Pansage was my first pokemon and that wasn't a capture of skill, he just liked helping me make tea." Cilan added genuinely. "Your capture was excellent and satisfying in its own unique way. That's something to be proud of, not worried about."

"But what about Dedenne?" Bonnie pouted, wiping her eyes.

"Bonnie," Clemont started, "You and I both know that Dedenne has seen and been through worse before now. You have to understand that battles are usually going to be an inevitable part of training your pokemon. The effects of a battle aren't always the desired outcome, but the memories you make through them are still just as precious." He pats her back before reaching into his backpack for a pokeball.

He holds the item in his hand, turning it over to look at its semi-weathered surface, earned from the many adventures it had seen. Though it had kept its recent polish due to lack of use, he knew that someday it would succumb to the harder times of training, and there would be a story with each new imperfection.

"Bonnie… I think it's time you had this-" He places it in her hands, watching with a swollen heart as she wraps her delicate fingers around it.

"Dedenne's pokeball? But what about daddy? Won't he be surprised?"

"Dad would have been surprised either way. You have a Dragalge now, remember?" Her brother smiles, wrapping an arm around her before glancing at Cilan appreciatively.

Catching his glance, Cilan perks up a little, the air in the room suddenly much lighter, as was the weight in his chest.

With the lighter mood filling their hearts with warmth, Bonnie jumps to her feet, holding Dedenne's pokeball up high in admiration. "I made it… Dedenne's my pokemon." Her voice was quiet despite her excitement, the reality of the situation giving her a deep sense of awe and pride. This was the beginning of her journey as a trainer; an adventure, an education that only the way of the world could show you. She would finally be part of it for herself with the help of her two pokemon partners. One that had been with her since she was only 6 years old and one that would be joining her now at 13. She'd been ready for this for so long and nothing was going to stop her now. It was no surprise that the tears came rushing back to her when she turned around to hug her brother.

Her affection was well received. Clemont wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair, not even minding that her runny nose was soaking into the chest of his jumpsuit. This was his sister, and he was proud of her.

As the siblings enjoyed each other's company, Cilan felt out of place, but duly lucky to witness such an occasion. It made him think of his own brothers. Now would be a good a time as any to ring them up, knowing they'd be happy to see him and that Clemont and Bonnie would enjoy the moment together. Standing up, the connoisseur excuses himself and dials from the phone by the sectional sofa. One ring. Two rings. _That's unusual… They should have answered by now._ Cilan thinks to himself, knowing his brothers well enough to be certain that something was up. Three rings. Four rings. Five.

Finally the other line picks up, the faces of his brothers greeting him from the digital screen. Just as he'd assumed, something had happened. Both Cress and Chili were grinning from ear to ear and their pokemon were perched on their shoulders with equal elation.

"Explanation please," he said expectantly.

Chili was the first to pop, his Pansear climbing up on his head for a better vantage point. Panpour and Cress seemed equally excited, leaning in towards the screen as though expecting some grand reaction.

"You'll never guess who stopped by the Striaton Gym today!" Chili started, trying hard not to squeal already.

"Even though we know you can't, guess anyway." Cress teases, his Panpour shifting restlessly from shoulder to shoulder.

Cilan decides to humor them, always enjoying a good game. "Was it… Burgundy?" He challenges with a smile.

"NO! I mean yes-" Chili catches himself. "But that's not the point!"

"Though she _has_ been pissed since you left, Cilan. Absolutely livid." Cress entertains him.

"You'd think after 7 years she'd have cooled off a little." Chili mulls seriously only to be quickly shot down by Cress.

"Said the hothead."

"HEY!"

"Anywho~" Cress continues, "Guess again! Three strikes Cilan, down to two."

Their green-haired brother could only laugh at their antics, the familiar sense of belonging inviting him in like an old friend. With no real consequence, he takes another swing at it. "Iris? I know I haven't seen her in awhile. Maybe I should visit her, come to think of it. Her Haxorus is indubitably impressive and her upkeep on the Opelucid gym is splendid!"

Chili was quick to make an annoying buzzer noise to indicate Cilan's failure to guess. "C'mon, Cilan! You're on your last leg- Do _**not**_ fail us now!"

"Think outside of the box! You can do it!" Cress encourages, starting to chant Cilan's name with Chili's help, Pansear and Panpour joining in as well.

Even Bonnie and Clemont couldn't help but snicker at the steady barrage of "Cilan! Cilan! Cilan!" that filled the room.

"Alright, Alright! I'll guess! Though I won't lie, it is hard to focus when your 'encouragements' are half-baked." Cilan states before pitching his final guess. "Hm… It's a bit of a stretch, but is it Morana?"

" _Ding ding ding!_ Give the man a prize!" His brothers shout in unison.

"Wait, legitimately? You're kidding! Something about this doesn't settle well…"

"We thought the same thing initially," Cress breaks, "But she came to the gym today asking about you. When we told her you were out, she said thanks and left a gift for all three of us before she was on her way."

"AND YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT THE GIFT IS!" Chili yells at the top of his lungs, Pansear being startled by the volume.

Cilan was growing impatient to know what the big deal was, having to expend a little extra effort to keep fully composed. "That's for sure. You can't know what something tastes like till you've eaten it, so why don't you be so kind as to inform me?"

There was a sudden hush in the air, his brothers and their pokemon grinning with the satisfaction of knowing something he didn't. Oh, how they loved to bother him.

With a deep breath and the straightening of his bow tie, Cress takes the stage. "We'll tell you, but get Pansage first. He'll want to hear this as much as you will."

By now the tension was unbearable. Even Bonnie and Clemont were on the edge of their seats, unable to keep themselves from eavesdropping.

"Alright, if you say so." Cilan retrieves Pansage's pokeball from his travel bag, releasing his partner in a flash of light. The small, green, monkey-like pokemon greets him happily on sight, looking up with big, gray eyes in hopes of being picked up. Cilan obliges, lifting his partner into his arms and pets his belly, earning a grateful cheer.

Upon seeing Pansage, Pansear and Panpour leave their trainer's shoulders to touch their hands to the screen in greeting. Pansage leans forward in an attempt to reach them, Cilan leaning forward so he could, causing the three of them to chatter among themselves.

"Perfect!" Chili comments, not being in the spotlight long before Cress stole his thunder.

"Morana brought evolutionary stones. A water, fire, and-"

"A leaf stone!" Cilan finishes the thought, Pansage sharing his surprise. "B-but that's such an influential gift! If we were to use them, there's no going back! A flavor that changes for the rest of your life must certainly be one to consider thoroughly and with proper attention. To alter the ingredients in a family recipe is a decision that everyone _must_ agree on!"

Pansage nods in agreement, clinging to Cilan's arm with uncertainty.

"That's why it's a great thing you called us," Chili reminds him, "We knew this was a family decision and we didn't want to decide anything without you."

"Which brings us to our question… How do you feel about evolution?"


	19. Chapter 19) Points to Consider

The air grew hushed, a familiar situation by now. Cilan was hesitant to respond, keeping Pansage close to his chest in an almost protective manner. Studying his brothers' faces, he saw excitement and hope, Pansear and Panpour seemingly reflecting that feeling. Two-thirds of the group was obviously pro-evolution. Granted, Cilan knew this day would come eventually, but even now it felt rushed and ill-timed. What kind of moron forced evolution on a pokemon just because some lady who tried to steal your gym once felt bad and left you a leaf stone?

Remaining without answers, Cilan turns his attention to Pansage who rests in the crook of his arm comfortably. Pansage's kind face looks up at him trustingly, its helpful nature displaying itself as it offered one of the leaves on its tuft to Cilan. The connoisseur takes it with a weary smile, chewing on it thoughtfully. The bitterness was something you just couldn't get used to, but it did help relieve his stress. Despite the calmer heart rate, Cilan couldn't help but worry about something... _Personalities could change upon evolution_. What if Pansage wouldn't be the same pokemon he loved and trusted after becoming Simisage?

"Pansage… Do _you_ want to evolve?" Cilan asks meekly.

The question took Pansage by surprise, having expected his trainer to make the decision for him. It was times like this that made him feel respected and cared about. Not every pokemon could say the same, and it was one of the reasons Cilan's more troublesome Serperior, he'd obtained some number of years ago, behaved even half as well as it did back home. Pansage felt happy to even be considered, but that didn't mean he knew what he wanted. It was an odd thought, changing form and evolving. They decide to leave the decision up to Cilan, gazing back up at him indecisively.

Cilan sighs at his partner's absence of decision, deciding to leave the choice up to the answer of one question. "Would you still care about me if you evolved?"

That was an easy one. Pansage nods quickly and scurries up to Cilan's shoulder to cuddle into his neck, his soft fur tickling his trainer to a smile.

"Oh, Pansage…" He reaches a hand to pet him before relaying his answer to his brothers. "Alright. I think evolution would be fine."

At the head brother's verdict, the triplets and their pokemon celebrate, exchanging hugs and cheers of excitement.

"We'll discuss this further when you come home, Cilan," Chili tells him, "For now, we need to get the gym into shape. We'll see you another time!"

"We love you, Cilan! Ciao-" Cress finishes as the screen blacks out, thus ending the call.

Clemont decides not to mention the conversation as Cilan sits back down with them, instead releasing his pokemon for a belated lunch. They were at the pokemon center after all. Now would be a good a time as any to care for them.

At seeing her brother's pokemon, Bonnie remembers her Dragalge, running up to the desk to place the pokeball there. The Wigglytuff assistant was happy to take it for a checkup, Nurse Joy walking in with Dedenne as Wigglytuff walks out.

"Dedenne's been treated for poison and I gave them a thorough check up too! They're in perfect health!" Joy tells her sweetly.

Bonnie holds out her hands to take her pokemon, hugging him affectionately. "I'm so glad you're okay, Dedenne. I'm sorry-"

The small, orange pokemon cries happily. Nuzzles her absentmindedly in his excitement, he sends a small electric shock through her body.

"Y-yup- That's my Dedenne…" She smiles despite her hair standing on end and the occasional twitch. Her brother smiles knowingly from a distance as he set up the food bowls.

Cilan soon releases his own pokemon haven't been fed yet, pouring them the special food he made for them and placing the container back in his bag.

"You know, Cilan, you really have to teach me how you do that sometime." Clemont states with interest.

"What do you mean?" The taller man asks as Pansage hops off of his shoulder to enjoy its meal.

"How you make pokemon food, I mean. That's really impressive! I'm sure my pokemon would really appreciate it if you ever shared your recipe with me."

Cilan smiles warmly despite the tiredness in his eyes. "Of course I can. I'd love to! I'm flattered you think so highly of it."

No sooner had the words left his mouth had Chespin shimmied his way over to the better food. Pansage seemed like the best bet for a swiping considering they appeared to be on okay terms with them. Besides, Crustle could crush him and Stunfisk was kind of creepy.

To the small pokemon's big surprise, Pansage scoots over to make room for Chespin, smiling hospitably and handing him a few pellets. Chespin takes them with delight, thanking the monkey-like pokemon in it's oddly personal yet somehow universal, animal language. Their antics were cute in Cilan's opinion, but something seems off to him.

"Huh- Say, Clemont, I met Chespin back in the subway tunnels with you, correct?"

The blond takes a moment to process the question, pushing up his glasses before the answer came to him. "Oh! Yes, indeed. You see, after Bonnie and I came home, Chespin became more of a pet pokemon than a battle pokemon. He's getting kind of fat, to be honest. Though that's on Bonnie, not me. I told her this would happen if she kept giving him so many treats. He threw up on the rug last week come to think of it..."

"And Bunnelby?" The connoisseur prods, his eyes following said pokemon as they hop over Luxray's tail playfully.

"They fall into a similar situation except Bonnie was worried they'd start getting into trouble if they evolved so we gave him an everstone. Personally, I think they would have been fine, but every pokemon hunter around here seems to have a Diggersby so I'd rather not risk anything."

"Really? Our pokemon thieves favored Jellicent."

"I never would have guessed!" Clemont remarks, becoming curious about the differences between Kalos and Unova along with a few other things... "Since we need a pastime while Bonnie waits for her pokemon, how about a game?"

Just the tone of the inventor's voice made Cilan interested. Clemont easily observes his expression becoming more and more curious.

"What kind of game?" He asks nonchalantly, feeling like a challenge was coming on judging by the glint in his lover's steel-blue eyes.

Clemont chuckles, "It's not a difficult one. We've both been on a journey before, right? What's the strangest, most ridiculous thing that's ever happened to you? The entire game centers around this single question and the object is to think of a stranger happening. I know I have a few you can't beat."

"Not what I pictured, but I promise you you're up for a challenge." Cilan states confidently, cracking his knuckles for playful emphasis. "I'll go first. One of the strangest things that's happened to me was… When, an at the time, C-Class connoisseuse put a sticker on her badge, a fake mustache on her face, and everyone believed she was an S-Class named Fauxgundy who could smell who your favorite pokemon was."

"C'mon, Cilan, that's weak. My turn- Before I went on my journey, a kid jumped off of Prism Tower to catch his Pikachu and before he turned into a splat on the road, I threw my backpack, it inflated, caught him, and then the boy and I traveled together… Top that-"

"Ooh, that's a dense flavor- Hmm… Well, one day I was traveling with my friends and three women appeared in elegant outfits. They called my friend Iris' pokemon 'ugly'. Iris was so livid, she went to challenge them only to find the place they were in would only allow women. So she-" He struggles for a moment. "Made us and our pokemon dress up as girls to show them up… I had a blonde wig, pink dress, and Pansage wore a bow in its tuft. After she roughed them up, the leader of the troupe asked us to join because we defeated their star performers, but we left as quickly as we could anyway."

"Pff- Were you a pretty girl?" Clemont snickers.

The connoisseur blushes, glaring with as patient a smile as he could muster. "One of my travel partners seemed to think so, and it wasn't Iris, I'll tell you that much."

"No kidding!?" The shorter of them laughs. "You'll have to show me someday if you can, but for now, I have one that'll knock your neatly folded, black socks off! I met a man from a picture that was over 200 years old who was basically haunting his own house."

"What!? I find that hard to swallow..."

"That's the point, Cilan," the shorter of them smiles, feeling as though that was a pretty untouchable pitch.

With a twinkle to his eyes and a snap of his fingers, Cilan felt it was time to bring out the big guns. "I almost got sucked into a ghost world, damned to wander for all my life while the essence of my soul would be consumed by a group of Litwik. To avoid such a ghastly fate, my travel partners and I worked together with a villainous bunch on a truce to save our backsides from a most undesirable fate... Who's 'weak' now?"

"That actually happened? You know, I think I'm starting to understand why some parents don't let their children go on these adventures."

"Indeed, though it _is_ still your turn."

"Oh, you're right!" Clemont clears his throat before continuing, a glare becoming cast on his glasses. "I traveled back in time with the help of a Rotom so my friends and I could rewrite the history of a hotel. They even have a picture of us on opening day hanging on the wall, so I can prove it to you too." He pushes his glasses up along the bridge of his nose, smirking triumphantly.

"That's a tough one, but a connoisseur never quits! During my travels, my group and I met a strange young man who'd been kept sheltered in a mansion all his life, lied to about his purpose to help pokemon. When he was old enough, they took him away to use as a summoner of Reshiram, who ended up destroying everything in sight before disappearing. He ended up finding them again, asking a question about if they thought people and pokemon could live together in peace. He never told us the answer he gave, but I guess that's up to us to decide for ourselves."

"Y'know, now that I really look back on it, a lot of the crazy stuff that happened only happened because this one kid was with me. I could have sworn I had a crush on him too. I don't think I knew it was a crush back then though, and Serena beat me to the punch anyway. His name was Ash. Really interesting guy."

"Ash!? That was your travel partner?" Cilan does his best to mask his slight jealousy, being somewhat glad Serena had beaten him to a confession. "He was my travel partner too! He challenged all three of the Striaton gym leaders, including myself, and won! He was nutty as a peanut cart, but very inspiring! He always had his own way of doing things. Never had a recipe for anything, he just added ingredients to taste. It wasn't ever a matured, artful creation, but it was always impressive and bold." Cilan remembers his old partner with a fondness despite him having presented a possible alternate future where Clemont wasn't available. He really couldn't help but smile to think about what he must be doing now. It wasn't hard to see why the inventor would fall for someone like that.

Ash was supportive and excitable. There was never a dull moment in his company even though he had a bad habit of sounding sarcastic when he was trying to be nice. Ash was a colorful character who's only predictable nature was his unpredictability! The more Cilan ran the reasons over, the more he realized why Clemont would ever stop to bat an eye at someone as eccentric yet traditional as himself. He was a supportive character too, and skilled in his own way. Cilan definitely wasn't unpredictable, but he could keep Clemont on his toes.

"Yeah- What a guy. Everything kind of calmed down after he left. I haven't had a decent adventure since." Clemont mulls solemnly.

"That can change if you'd like it to, Clemont. The world is vast and its treasures uncountable. Remember when you mentioned wanting to go on a journey again?"

"I do."

"Well then... What if we could travel together? Everyone sees the world when they're 10 or 11 but that's a perspective from a child's eye. We could go on a new kind of journey, my love. We can camp out under an endless sea of stars, tracing constellations and going to all the places we missed. We could challenge all the gyms just to do it, savoring every second of the unexpected and take it on as a team… What do you say? Will you go with me?"

He holds Clemont's hands in his, his grip firm but tender. Just the touch of his fingertips seems to send a powerful jolt through the inventor's body, exciting him to his very core.

"Yes!" He answers without hesitation, throwing his arms around Cilan in a hug. "I'd love that more than anything!"

The sudden action caught the connoisseur off guard, causing him to lose his hold on Clemont's hands, not that it really mattered. An embrace was just as well. Being swept up in the moment, Clemont surprises him again, taking his lips in a passionate kiss. The unexpected action wasn't brushed away, Cilan allowing himself to indulge in this time with him. Happiness filled both their hearts and warmed their bodies but there was one thing they were forgetting...

 _Bonnie._


	20. Chapter 20) Not a Peep!

Bonnie observes the young couple with both surprise and interest. "Big brother?" She calls him, stepping forward and tugging his jacket.

"Bonnie! I-It's not what it looks like!" Clemont fumbles, ignoring the less-than-pleased look Cilan was giving him.

"Then tell me what it _is_ ," she pouts, crossing her arms. "I wanna know already!"

Cilan nudges Clemont, mouthing the words "The truth" hoping he'd do the right thing. Clemont sighs in realizing he didn't have much of a choice, taking a moment to fix his glasses that had been misplaced from their faces being smushed together.

"Alright, Sis. The truth is, I like girls... But I also like boys. And as it would happen, Cilan's a really nice guy and isn't pushy, so I'd like to keep him if you don't mind." Clemont play with his thumbs, looking at the floor.

"'Keep him'?" Bonnie echoes, her blond lashes fluttering in disbelief. "As in- A Keeper!?"

"That's _The_ Keeper, to you." Clemont huffs, pouting a little himself now as Cilan decides against commenting on the family resemblance.

"So you mean to tell me that all this time there was twice as many keepers out there and you didn't even tell me!? You really stink sometimes, Clemont! You really do!" She blows him a raspberry, her small hands on her hips in her best sassy protest.

"Look, Bonnie- This is really important. You can't tell dad."

"Well why not!? Dad would like him- He's tall and handsome and he could totally take care of you!"

Cilan blushes at the compliments, feeling embarrassed. "Come now, I'm not all that..."

"Oh yes you are, ! Now you be quiet and listen cos' I'm gonna tell you everything there is to know about taking care of my brother!"

"Bonnie, no! Don't! You'll make me look bad!" Clemont covers his face, practically shouting. "D-don't make me use my Aipom Arm on you!"

She ignores his protest, "Clemont's room is a mess and he forgets to do his laundry and he likes it when you pet his hair and he cries a lot and-"

"Oh my..."

"Bonnie! C'mon, that's enough! I'm begging you-"

"Fine." She pouts again, "He'll just have to find out on his own then."

"And he will, but I need you to promise me you won't tell dad. No matter what." Her brother states seriously. "I don't know how much of our conversation you heard either, but dad can never know, okay? NEVER."

"But whyyy? That's boring and if we show him to dad, then maybe he can come over on holidays and stuff. Your favorite foods are boring. I wanna see what Cilan makes."

The pokemon's attention was captured by the commotion, even the Wigglytuff assistant with Bonnie's pokeball was curious. It wasn't just the pokemon who were trying to piece things together either, even Nurse Joy was eavesdropping. At least she was correct in assuming the two were a couple, giving herself a brief moment of satisfaction in her powers of deduction.

Clemont becomes a bit shy at all the attention they were getting, quieting his voice so only Bonnie could easily hear him.

"If dad finds out I'm with Cilan, he won't let me go with him."

"'Go with him'? What do you mean by that?" Bonnie holds onto her brother's sleeve, her smaller fingers curling around the fabric protectively.

"I wanted to travel with him... But if dad knows, he'll never let me go. I'm still technically a kid and he can boss me around if he wants to."

"But... You're 17. I thought that was pretty much a grown up."

"Kind of, but not quite. Just- Please. Promise me you won't tell him? If he asks where I am, I'm out at job interviews or something! That sounds reasonable, right? Or, uhm... I'm out camping!"

"Without me?" She raises a brow questioningly, not sure Meyer would buy any of those excuses since they were all something she'd been to with Clemont before.

Cilan does his best to keep his opinion to himself, still thinking being honest with Meyer would turn out better than Clemont thought it would. If nothing else, he at least wanted to meet his lover's father. No harm in that. right?

"How about we just pop in and say hi? You can tell him you're leaving on a trip out of town to see about a job. Mention it's a serious work environment so you can't bring Bonnie with you." Cilan suggests calmly, always seeming to be the levelheaded one in situations like this.

"Yeah! What he said-" Bonnie agrees, nodding furiously in her approval of the idea.

With a moment of tense thought, Clemont finally caves. With a sigh he says "Fine... But not a peep out of either of you about the relationship, okay?"

"Peep." Both Bonnie and Cilan say in impulsive unison.

"Not. Funny."


	21. Chapter 21) Anger on Impulse

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sup, my dudes? So as it would turn out, I tried to upload this chapter early this morning but technical errors with the site prevented me from uploading or editing documents! Better late than never, I say. Please Contact my Discord with questions or concerns: Lub™#8501

-o-o-o-

With Dragalge back in tow, the trio set out for Meyer's house, catching a taxi to which Cilan paid for. The scenery was pleasant and the connoisseur found it comforting to re-see the sights he'd since forgotten, his last trip to Kalos having been brief. Clemont, on the other hand, was anything but comfortable. Even though he'd initially agreed to have Cilan over to meet his father, he was starting to have second thoughts. Playing with his glasses out of nervousness, he couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong. As the yellow vehicle parked outside his house, the feeling only deepened.

They hadn't even made it to the lawn yet when Meyer came bounding out the door, a huge smile ever growing on his bearded face. He'd seen the taxi from the window and he knew it could be none other than his beloved children. In his usual, fatherly manner, he hugs Clemont and Bonnie close the second they were in range.

"It's good to see you! How have my two favorite little ankle biters been?" He exclaims somewhat loudly, as though he wanted the whole neighborhood to know his precious angels were home again just for him.

Bonnie giggles and pecks her father's cheek affectionately while Clemont does his best to squirm out of his arms.

"C'mon, dad! Sometimes you're worse than Bonnie. You're embarrassing me in front of my friend." Clemont protests grumpily.

Meyer hadn't even noticed Cilan in all of his excitement. Letting go of his children, he offers the connoisseur a handshake in greeting. To his immediate delight, Cilan takes it. To Cilan's immediate distaste, Meyer's grip was anything but forgiving on his poor, delicate hand.

"I'm Meyer! I assume you're a friend of Clemont's? Good thing too- For a second there I thought he'd wallow in his room for a few more years!" Meyer looses a hearty laugh, his handshake still not ending.

"Hey!" His son pouts while Bonnie snickers.

Cilan does his best to keep a straight face and a normal tone of voice, though he could have sworn his hand was about to be crushed into dust. "Y-Yes! I'm Cilan... And Clemont and I are _boyf_ \- b-best friends. Sorry sir, but would you mind-?" His eyes dart down to their hands, looking back up hopefully with a polite smile.

Being the man he was, Meyer misinterprets the plea, shaking his hand harder with an even bigger smile. Looking back to Clemont, he says cheerfully, "I like him already! You sure know how to do your pa, proud. Now when ya gonna bring home that nice young lady we talked about?"

"Dad! Serena's just my friend. We've been over this," he crosses his arms.

"Oops! Embarrass ya there, did I?" He chuckles before loudly whispering to Cilan. "My boy here has girl troubles. Likely 'cos he doesn't have guns like these." Meyer flexes his well built biceps.

"I don't think that's why..." Cilan comments passively under his breath.

"OOH! Daddy, daddy!" Bonnie butts in, holding two pokeballs in her hands. "Look what I got today! Big brother finally gave me Dedenne and even helped me catch my very own pokemon and it's so cute!"

What looked like a mixture of pride and fear sweeps over her father's face in an unholy union, the uncomfortable mixture of emotions causing him to _finally_ let go of Cilan's hand. "That's- Wonderful, Bonnie!"

The siblings weren't sure if it was his pride for his daughter's achievement or the knowledge of what that achievement meant that brought tears to his eyes. He likely would have explained it for himself had Cilan not been there. He liked to pick on his children every once in a while, but to confront them in front of a friend would be cruel, even with his superior dad authority.

There it was: what Clemont thought would go wrong. Though to his relief, it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. With any luck, nothing else terrible would happen! With a cautious hope, now would be as good a time as any to relay Cilan's explanation as to why he'd be gone a while.

"So, uh, dad... I won't be in town for a while," the inventor starts in a tone he hoped wasn't too nervous. He guessed it must have been anyway, because Cilan was quick to take over for him before Meyer could even ask why.

"He has a couple of serious job interviews. They're pretty widespread considering he met a lot of possible bosses at the science convention. I wish you'd been there, sir. It was a real hit! The science behind it was incredible and I would be lying to say I wasn't blown away by his fantastic presentation."

Clemont marveles at Cilan's ability to lie so fluidly, but then again, he was stretching the truth more than outright lying. At least the praise for his inventions was 100% truth, making him smile to dwell on it. It was just a good think Cilan hadn't elaborated on just far "widespread" actually was.

"Oh-" Meyer mumbles solemnly, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Well, I... Uhm. Why don't you invite your friend inside?"

The older man leads them through the door to the living room. Cilan settles down on the couch nearest to a window, Clemont sits next to him, and Bonnie cuddles into her brother's side while Meyer plops into his officially dad-approved arm chair.

With everyone in the house and the door closed, Meyer takes a breath before stating his opinion on the matter, being anything but thrilled by the current series of events.

"Look... Bonnie, you're still so young and you remember all the dangers there were when you went with Clemont on his journey, don't you? And you already went with him, so, _technically_ , why should you go again, right? There's friends of yours right here in the neighborhood!"

Bonnie gives her father a look, standing up with a pokeball in hand, Dedenne momentarily startled by her sudden movements.

"I can do it! C'mon- Clemont didn't even get to decide everywhere we went and I rarely got to pick anything. I wanna go all by myself this time with my own friends and my own pokemon! Just look what I caught!" She tosses the pokeball in the air, a large Pokemon appearing in a flash of light.

The Dragalge from inside sways her head, the seaweed like growths moving with it in a graceful manner. Their narrow eye and slender snout point themselves at their new triainer's father in slight disapproval, looking back at Bonnie with a similar expression.

"They don't seem to like you that much..." Meyer points out unsurely, scooting back in his chair.

"That may be true now," Cilan interjects, "But you must understand that it takes time for a pokemon to care about its trainer. It used to live in a decently sized body of water and now it's expected to live in whatever conditions Bonnie brings it into. From what I've seen of her and Dedenne, I would say it won't be long at all before Dragalge warms up to her anyway."

Meyer offers no further comment, stroking his beard in thought while Clemont lets go of the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. The Dragalge in the room scoots its long body across the carpeted floor, observing the new surrounding with something close to interest. At her newest party member's motion, Bonnie smiles and hurries over to Cilan, climbing on the arm of the couch to reach into his bag for pokemon food.

"Oh my- Excitable, isn't she?" The connoisseur laughs goodnaturedly, shooing her hand away to grab a container of poison type food to give to her.

Clemont was just happy to see he wasn't mad about it. "S-sorry about my sister! She must really feel like you're part of the family already if she'd do something like that." He plays with his hair, shooting Bonnie a look.

She ignores him with ease as she offers the whole container to Dragalge. Her pokemon in turn deciding it would rather stare down Meyer than roam now that food was added into the equation.

"'Part of the family', huh?" Meyer questions, avoiding the judgmental gaze of Bonnie's pokemon as he spoke. "You two known each other for a while then, I take it? Where ya from, Cilan? Got yourself a home? I'd hope you do, given you're that nicely dressed!" He laughs at his own joke.

Cilan humors him out of his generally nice disposition, smiling as genuinely as he could manage. "I would hope so too! You're not just born into an outfit this delicious."

Bonnie snorts at his use of words and Clemont cringes. He'd never brought an eccentric home with him before. To know what his dad would think of one unsettled him enough to worry about. Luckily, Meyer still seemed alright about it, especially since Cilan was able to withstand his handshake and laughed with his not-that-great sense of humor, instead of at it.

"If you're ever in town, please know you're always welcome in this household." Meyer accepts him graciously, really liking the odd young man with his funny words and strangely perfect hair.

He would be a great friend to his son! And if he could bring more people in, he could worry less about his children wanting to go out. He knew he couldn't stop them from their eventual absences, but he just couldn't handle it to see them leave right now. They were his precious children, after all! His own flesh and blood.

"Oh, I'm almost never around, sir. I came here to visit with Clemont. You see, I'm an S-Class Pokemon Connoisseur and Clemont requested my services in evaluating him and his Luxray's bond. I would have done better with a battle, but it was late by the time an evaluation was brought up so I decided it was better not to mention it." Cilan explains patiently with his ever prevalent smile, always seeming to be in a good mood.

"Pokemon Connoi-what now? I don't think I've ever heard of one of those." Meyer would have leaned in closer to give more attention to who he hoped would become a family friend but the Dragalge's stare was merciless, seeming to see right through his overly friendly facade.

"Pokemon Connoisseur," he corrects, "I conduct extensive studies into the compatibility between people and their pokemon partners. The beautiful blending of flavors, some written down and expected, a combination long since appreciated and passed down like an heirloom throughout the ages. Others, like the startling bitterness of two incompatible tastes, somehow still loved and craved by the rare few who share the interest. You see, compatibility is an integral part of a trainer's experience with their pokemon and it's my job to help both parties grow closer and closer as time passes. It can only get better with age, like wines and cheeses. The creme of the crop is a wonderful thing to sample but one must have patience and devotion to the task to ever reap the rewards. As a Pokemon Connoisseur, sometimes we're also hired to recommend a good first pokemon for beginning trainers."

"Sounds interesting," Meyer says slowly, though he wasn't sure he understood half of what Cilan was trying to tell him. "But English would be much appreciated next time around... Can't say I've heard of a Connoi... Those guys, before. Where did you say you were from again?"

"Unova, sir. I'm also one of the three Gym leaders of the Striaton Gym. It makes sense you wouldn't have heard of the Connoisseur Association and it's members considering it's generally a Unova specific occupation."

"What?" The middle-aged father questions dishearteningly, having hoped Cilan would have been at least a Kalos native kind of friend and not someone who'd encourage travel among his children.

Sensing the newfound tension, Clemont pipes up in hopes to lessen the damage. "Y-yeah- From Unova. But his brothers are watching the gym for him so he has p-plenty of time to travel!"

"I thought we were-"

Clemont shushes the connoisseur quickly, needing his father to think he wasn't going anywhere.

"What was that?" Meyer catches his son's body language, deciding to put Cilan on the spot since nice strangers were usually quick to crumble under pressure. "Please, finish your thought."

Despite his initial expectations, Cilan was anything but the wimp he took him for.

"I thought we were going out to dinner, sir. We had a reservation at a nice restaurant. Very exclusive."

"You were taking my son... Out to dinner?"

"I was. He's been so kind as to pay for my plane ticket so I thought I'd return the favor," He lies effortlessly, though he intended to stick to it now that he'd said it.

It was a nice idea anyway. Clemont didn't seem to put off by it either. In fact, he was thoroughly impressed with Cilan's ability not only to save his own ass, but to set them up for a date all in one swing. Definitely not a character to underestimate.

"Oh- Well, that was nice of him. Though I don't know where he would have gotten the money from." Meyer mulls, his words being a legitimate question in Clemont's direction.

"Uhm... Serena made me take the money. I told her about the visit and she didn't want me to look bad," the blond fibs unconvincingly, knowing he'd get away with it so long as Cilan was here.

And that was true enough, until Bonnie said, "But I thought you earned it from a convention a few months ago. Didn't you take some commission for an artificial, internal compass for a Pidove. Some foreign trainer said he'd put in a good ford for you or something...?"

"Oh no-" Clemont mumbles hopelessly.

"You WHAT?" His father stands from his chair, the sudden boom of his voice causing the Dragalge to scoot away from him, Bonnie becoming upset with the shift of emotion in the room.

Meyer didn't even wait for an answer to continue, his voice sounding hurt and somewhat betrayed. "Clemont, you promised me you'd put off commission work for a while! You know that landing a serious job in the field you're hoping for could take you very far away from me! And what about Bonnie? She'll miss you if you leave."

"L-lets not jump to conclusions. I was just-"

"Just what? I can't just have you running off like this! I am your father and I deserve to know when you do things." Meyer demands, catching a slight glare from his son out of the corner of his eye, "What? Are you gonna run away with your Unova friend here too?"

His words were brutal and his tone lashing. In the back of his mind, Clemont knew his father hadn't meant to sound this upset, or even accuse him of things. He was just on edge. He had been for a while. But it was all the same to him. In this moment, Meyer was overstepping his bounds, and he wanted to get back at him in any way he could.

"You know what, Father? You say this every time like you care but I'm starting not to. I could care less if you know anything anymore because this is my life to create, not yours. So guess what? I'll probably never marry a girl. I'll probably never bring one home. Wanna know why? Because I already have a goddamn boyfriend. Stop meddling with my love life, and stop sticking you nose where it doesn't belong!" He yells at a decibel uncomfortable for everyone in the room, Cilan flinching at the sudden aggression ins his voice.

But Clemont wasn't done there. The look of surprise on his father's face just wasn't enough for him. He would prove it. Walking with heavy feet to the couch, he takes Cilan's face in his hands and forces him into a kiss, startling the connoisseur to a point of incredible discomfort. In an instant, the inventor was pushed away, the taller's hands grabbing his arms tightly to keep him in place.

"Clemont, look at me." Cilan gives the blond a shake, trying without success to bring him to attention as Meyer watched helplessly from his arm chair. "Look at me! This has gone far enough. This isn't what I'm here for. It's time to calm down..." He pulls him into his chest, keeping him there despite his struggling.

Cilan could feel his anger, the racing of his heart and the quickness of his breath. It didn't matter how much he squirmed, he would keep him still. Bonnie joined her father in the awkward viewing of the scene, returning her pokemon as Dedenne nestled under her arm in search of shelter from the ill mood, so thick and heavy, it threatened to crush everyone exposed to it.

The weight didn't seem to affect the connoisseur, though. As always, he was practically immune to everything, his strong nature pulling Clemont in with the promising temptations of giving in and settling down. It would be okay. He'd messed up, but it would be okay.

Even if it would be okay, that wouldn't excuse his actions. Realizing the gravity of what he'd just done brings tears to his eyes. Clemont's struggles stop as the sobs start, feeling awful for having used their relationship just to spite his father.

"I- I'm sorry- I..."

"Shh, It's okay. You were angry. It happens." Cilan strokes his hair tenderly, knowing he wouldn't leave his embrace anytime soon. "I apologize for his actions, Meyer," he continues with patience, "He was carried away, as were you. If you don't mind us doing so, I think it's better we save this conversation for later."

He stands up, guiding Clemont with him. The inventor would never cease to be amazed by Cilan's seemingly boundless maturity, Meyer appearing to share the thought in full in spite of the recent spat. If his son was going to leave, at least it was with something level-headed. He could draw comfort from that much at least, but that didn't mean he supported the thought of Clemont leaving with him. Especially not after what he'd just witnessed. Meyer could only see instability in Clemont, but what he didn't understand was that he had been the one who had put it there.


	22. Chapter 22) Dinner for Two

With their bags in tow, the couple exits the deceptively homey hell. Bonnie had tried in vain to follow them but Meyer didn't want to risk her running off to start her adventure without him knowing. He wasn't a cruel father, he was just paranoid.

Meyer wasn't even against his son being with Cilan. Sure it was odd for Clemont to come out like that but that was something a father's love could look past. What truly bothered him was how far away Clemont's lover of choice lived! How could he be so at ease with the thought? Meyer just couldn't wrap his head around it. He thought Clemont liked it here with him an Bonnie. He'd given them room to roam once already and he had been so very proud of them too, but now with his age and the possibility of losing his children's company, he just couldn't risk it anymore. They were all he had left. Oh how he wished their mother was still around.

"I think now would be a good time for that dinner you mentioned earlier," Clemont mentions quietly, looking for any reason he could to put the day's events behind him.

He just needed something else to focus on, was all. Though he couldn't hide his guilt, he could at least try and make up for what he'd done. Doing something positive was sure to help do just that, wasn't it?

Cilan smiles knowingly before answering, "Of course. I couldn't have thought of anything better myself!"

"You don't give yourself enough credit. That was your idea in the first place, ya leaf head," the shorter snickers, taking Cilan's hand to hold.

"'Leaf head' huh? That's the best you can do?" Cilan teases, slicking back his hair with his free hand.

For a while, all was peaceful. There was nothing to break the air but the sound of their playful banter, their breath clearly visible in the cool autumn air. The only thing Clemont could still find energy to be remotely unsettled by was realizing that Cilan was the one leading him, not the other way around. Though Cilan hadn't been in town a lot, he seemed to know the place as though he'd lived there all his life. His steps were confident and he'd even managed to lead him to a reasonably priced and rated restaurant, all without the help of his town map.

"How did you... Do that, exactly?" The inventor questions in confusion.

"What do you man? How did I what?"

"Get us here? I've definitely been here longer than you have and I didn't even think once about going here. It was such an obvious choice and yet it should only be obvious to me."

Clemont didn't get an answer, only a smile and that characteristically charming laugh he couldn't seem to get out of his head. If he'd never know the answer to his question, at least he'd be constantly reminded of why he did know he was so helplessly attracted to the taller male.

Like the gentleman he was, Cilan holds the door for him, happy to be of help even for something so small. The interior decor was much like a cafe but classier, humble yet comfortable furnishings spread throughout every inch of floor space. The service wasn't half bad either, the couple being seated in a timely manner they could both appreciate though their waiter did give them a look when he came to take their order. Luckily, the confines of professionalism would save them from a berating comment this time.

While the young men waited for their meals, Clemont couldn't help but feel a bit bad. The disapproving gaze of the waiter was putting him off every time they passed their table. The sharp ended tone of voice they were using wasn't helping either, yet Cilan was still pleasant as always.

"Don't you ever get mad?" Clemont mutters as soon as their waiter was out of earshot.

"Sometimes, but right now I'm here with you. There's no time to be anything but wonderful!"

The inventor groans, running his hands through his own hair in mild frustration. "How do you do it? I have to know-"

"That's a long story. You wouldn't like it," Cilan dismisses his question, looking like something had just rubbed him the wrong way.

"You don't know that til you tell me. Can't be all that bad. I have nothing better to do anyway with Mr. Daggers over there looking at us like we kicked his Poochyena-" He gestures to the waiter who was peering around the head of a customer in a nosy fashion.

"I see what you mean..." Cilan mulls seriously, resting his chin in his hand. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what happened to your mother."

Clemont tosses the option around in his head, debating the possible outcomes per usual for his analytically matured self. "Alright. But only if you tell me."

"Tell you what?" It was Cilan's turn to say.

"What happened to yours."

"I- I don't think... That's hardly fair. You'd get two answers."

"Well then ask something else," Clem states as though it were obvious. "C'mon. There's gotta be something else you're trying to fit together."

"There is," Cilan admits.

"And that would be?"

"Do you really think this could last? Us, I mean..." The connoisseur lowers his eyes, pretending to be interested in the silverware. "Bad polish," he mumbles under his breath, glancing at the waiter.

"Why would you say something like that? I thought I'd have asked that question a hundred times before you'd have even considered it."

"I guess I just feel like I'm causing problems?" Cilan's eyes grow tired, his gaze distant as he fiddled with a fork absentmindedly. "I live so far away and sexuality is such a touchy subject. I don't know if this is good for you. I really like you but what if this ends up hurting you more than it does bringing you up? I- I don't want to be that to you!" He hits the utensil on the table, setting it down quickly when he realizes the thump was drawing attention. "I'm sorry..."

Clemont reaches across the table, taking his hand in his. "I know you live far away but that's no reason not to try. Remember when I was nervous before the convention?"

"Yeah."

"You told me you knew I could do it, but only if I pursued it with enough passion in my heart as I did when I started. I feel like the same could be said for us. You're not a problem, Cilan. The people around us are. I never really thought... I never thought I'd be the one to tell you this."

Cilan's eyes were glazed but his general expression remains neutral. His hand was limp in Clemont's, almost lifeless and even cold. There was no eye contact. He was embarrassed.

"Do you really believe that?" He asks softly, doubt draining his body of energy to the point even his speech was affected.

"I do," Clemont answers him honestly, tightening his grip on the connoisseur's hand as though he were in danger of losing him.

"Even though I'm weird, my brothers will tease us, your sister needs you, and your father probably doesn't like me now? Those aren't comfortable odds."

"'Odds'? Cilan, it's not about odds, and I would know; I'm an inventor! The odds of my inventions blowing up in my face are pretty high, but-"

"You invent anyway," Cilan finishes for him, the faraway look melting into something a little bit closer.

"Yeah... So- Fuck the odds. Who needs 'em? I have you, you have me, and I really think that we can do this if we're together."

"You're starting to sound like me," the taller of them laughs, his green eyes sparkling with renewed trust and hope. "I guess I'd better answer your questions now since you answered mine."

Cilan was a man of his word. He would have started right there, true to that word, had it not been for the loud clatter of plates and the splatter of spaghetti sauce.

" _DREADFULLY_ sorry, sirs. I do hope you'll forgive me," the waiter spoke slowly, his words dripping like thick pools of venom. "It seems my hand _slipped_."

"So it has," Clemont comments brazenly, "And it also seems you forgot our drinks."

"Forgiven, sir! You're forgiven!" The connoisseur states quickly before things could escalate, giving Clemont's hand a reassuring squeeze.

The waiter only scoffs before disappearing into the kitchen to fetch their drinks, saying something under his breath the couple couldn't quite make out.

"Have you ever considered counseling for a career?" The blond asks, standing from his chair to clean up the mess himself.

"Heavens no! I'm patient but not that patient," Cilan joins him, wiping up the splatters with a few napkins.

"Really? Because for a second there I could have sworn you would have to have been a connoisseur of counseling too."

The taller of them laughs, being genuinely amused, but the amusement didn't last long before the waiter returned. Just his face would have been enough to send a small child running with the kind of scowl he wore. A shame too, he was actually quite handsome. Oh the things that bigotry ruined.

With a cocky air about him, the waiter "trips", spilling the young couples drinks directly onto them.

"Oh, come on! These weren't even the right drinks!" Clemont yells, his buttons having been pushed one too many times.

Just like his many creations that had been subject to the same, he was ready to blow up on this guy. Though to Clemont's surprise, he didn't have to. In one swift motion, Cilan had stripped the table of it's cloth, sending the plates and condiments tumbling to the floor in mess a lot of people really wouldn't care to pick up. Shards of glass littered the fancy tiles while the waiter stood, mouth agape, at this entirely unexpected turn of events.

"Enjoy your tip, asshole," Cilan smacks the serving tray out of the waiter's hands. Without hesitation, he takes Clemont by the arm and leads him out with him, turning around only a moment longer to say, "Oh, and have fun cleaning up."


End file.
